Desperation
by MYSTERY READER the original
Summary: "I want you. I want to devour you, I want to savor you. I want you to give yourself to me and I want to take you. I want you to be mine forever. It isn't fair what you do to me, I don't deserve to suffer anymore so please feed me." Possessive, domineering rouge vamp-ward. Do please review even if this was complete a long time ago.
1. Rights Reserved

**How I have rights to anything I post here on fanfiction and can sue anyone who copies them.**

There has been many lawsuits between original copyright owners and derivative owners in many different ways for example:

Timothy Burton Anderson sued actor Stallone (Rocky) for the use of pieces from Anderson's unauthorized unsolicited treatment for _Rocky IV_

(Unauthorized: not given permission by film company MGM who created Rocky; unsolicited: the work was not asked for)

Anderson lost the lawsuit because the parts he claimed as his that were used in the film were transformed.

When someone writes something that uses 'elements' from a previously produced work, so long as those 'elements' are completely transformed (ex:The Fifty Shades of Gray Trilogy, the story and character personalities are completely different) the author or producer reserves (retains, secures, set apart for particular use, set back for future use) ALL RIGHTS to that work.

**This means that just like E.L. James, I own the right to reserve my fanfictions for future use like publishing which I will and I do.**

**I, STARLING KNIGHT, RESERVE THE RIGHTS TO 'UNTOLD FAIRYTALES' AND 'THE BITTERSWEET' FOR FUTURE PUBLISHING PURPOSES**

And that's not all: (this excerpt is from an article called 'Measuring Fair Use: The Four Factors' by Stanford Copyright and Fair Use Center, I obviously don't own this excerpt or any part of the article.)

"The Transformative Factor: The Purpose and Character of Your Use

In a 1994 case, the Supreme Court emphasized this first factor as being a primary indicator of fair use. At issue is whether the material has been used to help create something new or merely copied verbatim into another work. When taking portions of copyrighted work, ask yourself the following questions:

Has the material you have taken from the original work been transformed by adding new expression or meaning?

Was value added to the original by creating new information, new aesthetics, new insights, and understandings?

In a parody, for example, the parodist transforms the original by holding it up to ridicule. At the same time, a work does not become a parody simply because the author models characters after those found in a famous work. For example, in a case involving the author J.D. Salinger, an author wrote a book in which a character known as Mr. C was allegedly modeled after the character of Holden Caulfield, from Salinger's Catcher in the Rye. After Salinger sued, the sequel's author claimed that his work was a parody, an argument rejected by the district court primarily because the work was not transformative.** Aging the character and placing him in present day does not add something new, particularly since the character's personality remains intact as derived from the original work.** (Salinger v. Colting, 641 F. Supp. 2d 250 (S.D. N.Y. 2009).)"

\- See more at: .edu/overview/fair-use/four-factors/#the_transformative_factor_the_purpose_and_character_of_your_use

**I have bolded that sentence because it suppots my case:**

**The characters I use from TWILIGHT do not retain the same personalities they have in the previously published novel TWILIGHT, and my original plot DOES indeed 'add something new' because it is a story that tells the ugly side of being a brand new royal which is completely made up by ME i.e. fake (Kate Middleton did not suffer this)**

This another excerpt from the same article by Stanford:

"The scope of fair use is narrower for unpublished works because an author has the right to control the first public appearance of his or her expression."

**My fanfics Untold Fairytales and The BitterSweet ARE unpublished works and in the case that anyone publishes these stories as their 'original work' I CAN and I WILL SUE.**

**As explained in the excerpt: I, STARLING KNIGHT HAVE "THE RIGHT TO CONTROL THE FIRST PUBLIC APPEARANCE" OF MY EXPRESSION.**

On top of that:

There is an organization called Organization For Transformative Works (OTW) that I can turn to for help if legal action is needed. These are copy-and-paste's from their FAQ section on thier site:

"OTW was created to work toward a future in which all fannish works are recognized as legal and transformative, and accepted as legitimate creative activity.

Our mission is to be proactive and innovative in protecting and defending our work from commercial exploitation and legal challenge, and to preserve our fannish economy, values, and way of life by protecting and nurturing our fellow fans, our work, our commentary, our history, and our identity, while providing the broadest possible access to fannish activity for all fans. "

….

"Is the OTW trying to change the law?

No. While case law in this area is limited, we believe that current copyright law already supports our understanding of fanfiction as fair use. We seek to broaden knowledge of fan creators' rights and reduce the confusion and uncertainty on both fan and pro creators' sides about fair use as it applies to fanworks."

….

"The OTW's Legal committee is consulting with the Stanford Fair Use Project and the Electronic Frontier Foundation."

_….._

_"_The mission of the OTW is first and foremost to protect the fan creators who work purely for love and share their works for free within the fannish gift economy, who are looking to be part of a community and connect to other fans and to celebrate and to respond to the media works that they mission of the OTW is first and foremost to protect the fan creators who work purely for love and share their works for free within the fannish gift economy, who are looking to be part of a community and connect to other fans and to celebrate and to respond to the media works that they enjoy."

…...

"Will OTW's legal advocacy project be willing to help fans outside the US, such as fans from Germany where the copyright laws are different?

We are absolutely willing to help if we can find someone with the necessary legal knowledge. Fortunately, our friends at the Electronic Frontier Foundation (EFF) are making a major effort to develop global legal expertise, and we plan to call on them in such situations. In any situation, US or non-US, we'll see what we can do based on the facts and our resources."

**This means I DO have a way to fight for my fan fictions and I WILL.**

….

"If fanfiction is legitimate, wouldn't that also mean that publishers or studios could produce derivative works without compensating the original authors?

No. Profit matters, and the degree of transformative quality matters: telling stories around a campfire, freely sharing nonprofit fanfiction, summarizing plot in a book review, or making a documentary film about fans is not the same as a major commercial derivative enterprise like making a major TV miniseries out of a novel."

**_By "original authors' the asker is referring to the fanfic authors. We ARE authors. I AM an author._**

_**This means** that if anyone publishes something derivative from my fanfictions or original work, that I publish here for promotional purposes of my writing career as a novelist, that are NOT transformed they cannot publish it due to the fact that I reserve all rights and have the right do it._

_Here is the same sentence without my purposes breaking it in half:_

_"This means that **if anyone publishes something derivative from my fanfictions or original work **__**that are NOT transformed they cannot publish it due to the fact that I reserve all rights and have the right do it**."_

To recap:

**I, STARLING KNIGHT, RESERVE THE RIGHTS (plural) TO ALL MY FANFICTIONS AND ANY ORIGINAL WORK THAT I POST HERE FOR PROMOTIONAL PURPOSES** (I will note it is an original work in the summary and first page of the story here on fan fiction along with this post so i**f you can see it, you can't take it**)

articles used for this post:

are fan fiction and fan art legal?

Measuring Fair Use: The Four Factors

**so fanfiction authors you ARE protected, we are not alone.**

**….****…...**

**My name is Starling Knight, yes that is my name, and my pseudonym is MYSTERY READER (the original)**

**Actress Scarlett Johansson's maiden name is Scarlett Knight and her brother is Sterling Knight so it is not an 'impossible' name in case you don't take this seriously because of how fake my name sounds. No I am not their family member.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After telling my mother that I was fine with living with Charlie, I was finally on my long journey to my origins. My Dad's Charlie, Chief of Police and everyone knew our family. My Mom Renee remarried to Phil after their divorce.

My relationship with Charlies was okay. Were were roommates and he was the friend with paternal instincts. I knew what to expect, it was school that I dreaded. School in general really, it was boring and my life was already dull. It killed me.

It was weird that these small town kids accepted me whole-heartedly into their circle of friends right away. Some of the girls only did it to use the fascination of the townsfolk to stroke their egos, I wasn't stupid.

They chattered on, I only half-listened eating my green apple.

But I think I would have noticed them even if I _was_ intergrated in the conversation.

"The Cullens," Jessica said disinteresetedly.

"Muat?" I said around my bite. She lifted her eyebrows towards them and I turned only to turn back when the one that caught my eye was looking back at me.

I had never seen such bright, white skin and hair that seemed do light. And it was red!

"It's okay to look, that's what they're here for."

"I still think everyone shouldn't." defended a timid girl, appropriately named Angela.

"I second that." I sad. Jessica seemed taken aback.

"Whatever. Looking and dresing like that, you're asking for it." she went back to trying to obtain Mike's full attention while Angela and I went back to nibbling our food in silence.

* * *

Perhaps by the will of fate, we were all in the same class. Angela and Ben sat at the other side of the room, Jessica and Lauren at the back, Mike and Tyler behind me. I was happy to be in this class; I worked my ass off and waited patiently to get it.

I looked up to see who casted the shadow on my notebook and it was _him_. He got into his seat fluidly and impossibly silent. He continued to look at me like he was studying me; I was an observer myself but I never full-on _stared_.

"H-hi I'm Bella," I held out my hand. He looked at it then back into my eyes.

"Edward," he said, nodding his head to me like in those 1800's movies.

I was given a new textbook and Biology went on. I couldn't be excited that my day was almost over, walking to my last class, because _he_ followed me; his stare boroughing a hole in my back. I walked fast to the girls locker room, and he kept up easily. He continued forward, still looking infront of him without blinking as if I might dissappear the next second. But when I went into the staircase that went to the locker room, I saw him still walking, still not blinking. So maybe he wasn't looking at me but still, strange...

* * *

"Hey how was school," Dad said. It wasn't even a question anymore, I never had anything to say.

"Fine." That was it.

I ate, I showered and went to bed after sending Renee an email.

* * *

The next day was the same with staring, stalking, and short answers. As was the one after that, and the one after that…

Until one day he was…gone.

I looked around like a lost lamb without it's sheppard. I shook my head. It's ridiculous really...

I went into the backyard to read a classic while the potatoes were in the oven and the steaks marinating in the fridge. I couldn't read without wondering where he was. I closed my eyes hoping that I would shut him away, but when I opened them he was there.

His palms were at the sides of my head, his knees at the sides of my thighs. His face was too close for comfort; If I moved, our lips would touch. He deliberately blew into my face, causing me to close my eyes. God that smell...

I freaked out, he couldn't possibly be here right now?

"uh…" I stuttered. He observed my reaction.

"Edward?" _Was he really here? _He gave a timid smile. _He was really here. _I was going to ask what he was doing but first thing first:

"You're too close." I expected him to move, when he didn't my heart beat faster and stress sweat started to-

"I've only been gone for a few hours but I couldn't stay away for any longer…" My eyebrows scrunched together. To my horror he leaned in. I turned my head to avoid the unwanted kiss but he was aimming for my neck and I just made it easier for him.

He brushed his cheek against me, then his nose and lips. As if my heart wasn't already racing it accelerated and my breathing was just as labored.

My body's behavior seemed to affect him too; an odd sort of animalistic sound rumbled in the back of his throaht.

His nose skimmed my collar bone and down the middle of my chest towards the valley of my breasts. I could feels his cool breath; it sent me into overdrive.

My breaths came in gasps and my eyes were just about out of my eye sockets.

I heard the earth protest when his fingertips forced themselves into it. His breathing became erratic and he trembled like he was in a frenzy.

I started to fear the worst, I scream and flailed. He took my wirsts in one of his hands and covered my mouth with the other. My eyes bulged out of my skull in fear. I was still trying to get him off but he was much much stronger.

He chuckled sheepishly. _Such light eyes..._

"I'm sorry, it seems I am to be in constant control of my flower…you haven't a clue how heavenly you smell…" The old english cadence made the possessiveness of his words more terrifying.

"Mmmm!"

"Are you going to be quiet?" his eyes demanded a genuine promise. After a second he backed off and I immediately took my opportunity to high tail it to the house. He grabbed hold of my arm just as I was getting up.

"**I give you my trust and this is what you do?!**" I couldn't believe he was actually surprised. And that his gold eyes turned black. I screamed with the same force I was using to pull away.

"Don't touch me! This is private property and my dad is Chief of Police!" He pulled me onto my blanket and held my face to show me the rock in his hand.

"Do you see this?" he asked more calmly, his eyes turned back to it's gold color. I looked at him then at the rock, not seeing the connection.

"Imagine this was your father's bones," he gripped it in his palm. When he opened his hand, 'sand' fell from it. I jerked in his grasp, horrified but silent.

"You get the picture. I am a gentleman so when I ask you nicely the first time, I expect full obeience. Follow me down the road, do you think you can do that?"

_I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go!_

His eyes were gradually getting darker again.

"O-okay." He helped me up, chilvary isn't dead. Holding my hand and having his arm around me made us look like we were a couple and that there was nothing out of the ordinary.

Ahead I saw his car and my fate was confirmed.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Your blood is-perhaps we should wait for when we're alone." He guided me to the passenger door and opened it. I didn't want to go in.

"Bella…?"

"Why are you taking me far?" he sigh.

"I'll tell you but right now, do as I say." he pushed me hip and I lowered myself into the car.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

As soon as Edward closed the door, I thought of opening it nd running away but I was sure he would stop me before I lifted my hand from my lap. And he had threatened Charlie so I couldn't.

He got into the driver's seat in one fluid motion, awakened the car, the stereo turning on, and drove it into the road his hand moving faster than my eyes could follow. Clair De Lune played; the circumstances turned the beautiful and calming composition into ambience music of a horror movie. That and him reaching the other side of the speedometer made my stomach shrivel up and shy away.

I was tense, sitting in the passenger seat, only a foot away from Edward. My ki- the one who kidnapped me.

I never thought it would happen to me and what hurt was that I never had a chance. He was inhuman; there was nothing I could do.

His knuckles were white from how tightly he gripped the steering wheel. I sat, arms around me, trying really hard to remain calm and level headed.

Every now and then he would look over to me. Each time I felt like I was beyond exposed, like my skin was peeled off.

"Don't be so afraid. I'm not…going to kill you." He said calmly. His voice was…beautiful, attractive, and he sounded so sincere that I honestly believed for a second that he actually meant it.

"Y-you hesitated there." I said voice wavering. He chuckled softly as if I was purposefully making the joke.

"I did, but I meant what I said."

I suppose back when we were both in school I thought he was every girl's dream. It was a fleeting thought, a thought that escaped his obssessed stared. I wish I could have too.

"Why are you doing this." I asked softly.

"Please keep quiet." He nearly growled. I knew that was that, that I should ask or at least refrain from pushing his buttons. I took a deep breath through my nose and let it out slowly through my mouth. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't-_

"**Can you not do that?!**" He yelled. He rolled down the windows, the cold wind purging the car from my breath. I stared in shock. one second he was 'normal', the next he was furious.

"**I need you to _please_, be quiet, still, and not breathe like that. Do you think you can handle that?!**" I bit my lip, tears beginning to form. What the hell was he asking, I didn't understand.

"**I need to keep a clear head and it's difficult enough as it is with you so close. My mind is full of your scent**." He said more calmly but I got the feeling he was disgusted with me or hated me. I swear, it was as if he had multiple personalities. It was giving me whiplash. I even wanted to apologize but I stayed quiet.

_No. I won't apologize. I won't victimize myself_.

* * *

He drove at six times the speed limit for what felt like forever, switching onto the 101 then 20 a while back, but the sun had only begun to set when we reached Port Townshend. He continued on over the bridge to Fort Casey State Park. He crossed the island, getting back on the 20 in another town and drove through another patch of forest. I had no idea where we were, or where we were headed.

The sky turned pitch black and the temperature dropped dramatically. The moment I shivered in my long sleeve, Edward shed his jacket and held it out to me. Confused but thinking I should take it in case he got mad, I took it and put it on. I curled up in the seat, not caring about the expensive leather, and kept looking out the window. He drove past the signs too fast for me to read them but I knew he was covering a lot of ground. At around 11 pm, I was struggling to keep my eyes open.

* * *

Whe i was coming to, I thought that I had the most insane dream. Until I opened my eyes. 12:35 pm. I tried to sit up in the seat that was reclined and to rub foff the sleep from my eyes.

_It wasn't a dream!_

He was silent for a moment, while I looked out the window. We were driving through another town but we were definitely not in America anymore.

_Canada__…_The red maple leaf on the flag was unmistakeable.

"Are you hungry? I bought some food." I stared at him with a mixture of anger and horror in my face.

"How did you…" He took out two blue passports from the compartment over his head.

"You...?!" I reached over to take them but he caught my wrist.

"Bella…" He said seductively. He brought the inside of my wrist just under his nose. _What is he doing?!_

He inhaled deeply, eyes closed, like one does when smelling flowers. He was enjoying it, because a small smile appeared. When he opened his eyes, they were black. I sat there with my mouth hanging open.

"I can't get enough…I don't know how much longer I can last without…a taste…"

_Vampire!_

* * *

**_Thank you Jansails for following last night!_**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

"I can't get enough…I don't know how much longer I can last without…a taste…"

_Vampire!_

* * *

I trembled, mouth hanging open from shock. _In movies the victims died from one bite_!

He stuck his tongue out-"No no no no no-" -and slowly licked the inside. I tried to pull my hand away but he had a steel grip, I didn't have an affect, and he tightened it.

"Ah-ow!"

"Be good, and I'll be good to you understand?" He can kill me at any second, it would be so easy for him. Knowing that made my heart try to jump out of me. I shook my head furiously, not wanting this, wanting to be home.

"Please don't kill me, _please!_"

"I won't, I promise but…" With his free hand, he reached out touched the left side of my side. Ice cold.

"Just be good for me okay? And I'll try not to hurt you. I truly don't want to but when you fight back...it's exciting, like a hunt. It wakes the beast inside me and I may not be able to control myself. If I did kill you I would regret it for the rest of my already miserable existence…" He sighed heavily, hanging his head, then let me go, continuing to drive.

"…weren't you…about to d-drink from me?" I asked.

"No. I don't want to do it out here but soon. Very soon." He said, like he couldn't wait. His hands tightened around the steering wheel.

"If…you're not going to kill me then…what _are_ you going to do with me?" He seemed to ignore me.

"I think I deserve to know considering you took me across the border and continue to drive north apparently." _He must be trying to avoid getting caught by police, otherwise why Canada?_

"You're the prisoner, not the captor." He said, purposely making the bad joke and obviously hating the style of humor at the same time.

"Eat." He ordered, picking up the bag of food and dropping it on my lap. I didn't make a move to open it but my stomach growled. It smelled good, like an old-fashion diner.

"My Dad knows I wouldn't have run off so you bet he's interrogating your family." I told him, forking some hashbrowns. I then realized something.

"I know."

"Your entire family are vampires!" He didn't react.

"They're not…going to kill anyone to hide your tracks are they?"

"No they're…vegetarian. They don't drink human blood, most of them never have."

"Did…you?"

"…yes." He said, shamefully. I let it sink in.

"They were rapists and killers that haven't been caught yet. I thought it was fine but after a while…they're people too."

"…I can't-I can't imagine what it's like to…drink it all." I squirmed.

"Is that what bothers you?"

"Well…I just don't think anyone like that is sorry for what they've done. The world wants them gone so…but if your family don't drink human blood then what _do_ they drink?"

"Animal's. Bears, mountain lions, wild rabbits, squirrels. We try not to affect the ecosystem and to not fall into temptation."

"…what made you fall?"

"You did. I hate you and I'm mad; I've been doing so well since that dark time but then you came along and ruined it you very much."

"I didn't do anything to you."

"No, you can't help it, it's not even your fault for smelling the way you do. But…I hate you. I might lose my family." He added, sighing at the last part. He sounded like a drug addict mad at the world for life not being easy. He must be mad at the vampire nature, his body, for making him live like this.

"If you know that then why did you stuff me in your car in the first place? You know you can bring me back and everything will be alright; I won't tell them-"

"No so fast." He laughed.

"You're mine now."

"So you're just going to use me like a blood bank."

"Since I'm already going to hell. And you're going to like it." He said, grinning wickedly. That was scary. He was…dangerous and sexual, making him more dangerous. Heat rushed into my cheeks.

He close his eyes and took a deep breath in.

"Mmm…delicious." He said looking at my rapidly rising and falling chest.

"Eat faster, your food is getting cold. And finish it all; you'll need it."

* * *

I did as he said, the bacon and eggs reminding me of Charlie. How was he doing? He must be so worried. I couldn't even imagine my mother; dad definitely told her. Tears welled up and I did my best fighting them back, the forest we were driving through becoming walls of green.

"Why are you crying."

"Why do you care."

"It's not that I don't-**We need to set some ground rules and that's what we're going to do right now**." He said, determined to keep me 'in line'.

"There will be no crying, no talking, unless spoking to, no questions, **no answers if I don't feel like it no matter how many times you ask**." It sounded to me it was rules intended for himself.

"You're going to do exactly as I say and pretend you're my girlfriend and we're on holiday understand?" He said, eyes black. When his eyes are black I really shouldn't cause trouble.

"**You better be a good actress**." I wiped the tears away, sniffing, trying to get myself together. At the end of the road was a Cabin Inn. _Are we finally stopping?_

"Let's go." He practically pulled me out of the car.

"Whatch where you're going." He growled when almost fell.

"If you get a cut, god help you." He put his arm around my waist and pushed me forward. It was sunny but the sun didn't shine down because of the tall trees and there was a slight breeze. The bell atached to the door rang as we came in.

"Hi, how ya doin', how can I help you?" Said the mature woman behind the counter. I looked around. _Park is huge…!_

"Well thank you. Do you have any vacancies?" I looked from the map to the brochures. _Welcome to Elk Island National Park, Edmonton. _I made a mental note of that.

"We sure do. Two bed or a one bed?"

"One." I looked at him. He had a pleasant smile on his face like he was happy.

"Alrighty, I need to see some ID please before registering you."

"No problem. It'll be passports since we're only here for the weekend." He said as he pulled them out.

"Ah, a little holiday for you two love birds eh?"

"A happy wife is a happy life." He nudged me. I let out an awkward laugh.

"You have quite the looker," She said to me.

"Aren't I lucky."

"Here are your keys and everything's been turned on. The appliances are all in good condition though food isn't included."

"I understand, thank you very much."

"Thank _you_."

"It'll be a miracle if anyone marries you." I said to myself as soon as we were out.

"I know. Get in the car." He waited until I got in. I didn't think he'd hear me, let alone agree. Then again, his parents were married and his siblings were together.

* * *

**Thanks Oopsadaze for the fix of Review 'heroin' XD**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

"It'll be a miracle if anyone marries you." I said to myself as soon as we were out.

"I know. Get in the car." He waited until I got in. I didn't think he'd hear me, let alone agree. Then again, his parents were married and his siblings were together.

* * *

He drove deeper into the park. _I know I'm in a province of Canada, it's only been twelve hours so one by the border but if don't get a map or help I'll be farther away..._

He pulled up to a log cabin, a lark blue lake next to it. It looked beautiful. With few trees close to the cabin, the sun touched the soil a bit. _I wonder if he'll get set on fire if he walks through that. _But I wasn't sure I'd like to see that.

"Come on." I got out of the car with a loud sigh. It felt good to stretch my legs but sleeping and being in the car for so long did some damage to my back. I watched him as we got closer to the patch of sunlight. It was quick, I almost missed it, but his skin glittered just like the water did under the sun.

"Keep walking." I didn't even notice I stopped.

When I opened the door, I caught a big wiff of wood smell and past fires in the fireplace. I've never been in a cabin before. It was just the bare necesities. A dinette, a couch and I'm guessing just a bed in the room. The door being slammed shut made me jump, so did _him_ wrapping his arms around and burying his face into my neck to get another 'fix'.

"Get off!" I tried to squirm out but I didn't budge.

"I've been so patient…finally!"

"NOOOO! Get! OFF! Gargh!"

"Don't. Be. Difficult! I'm not going to rape you!"

"I don't know you, I don't trust you!"

"**Bella STOP!**" He roared. I froze.

"**Goddamnit!**" And he 'disappeared'. Wind whipped around the room and then he was in front of me, tying up my hands.

"**Because you're being difficult I'm going to tie you up to keep you from going anywhere. It's your own damn fault. Now _move_ it**!" He pushed me into the back room which was a bedroom like I thought, and tossed me onto the bed.

"I know you don't trust me but you're going to have to." He said, trying to make this easier for me, pulling my arms up to tie my hands to the headboard. From there I saw it was the curtains from the living room.

Then the phone rang. My eyes lit up. He scoffed. With a hand over my mouth he picked up the phone.

"He-" Immediately someone was yelling at him, someone that sounded a bit like him or their voice had the similar 'perfectness' of it.

"I haven't been answering my phone because I tossed it Rosalie."

"She's fine Carlisle." He said more tensely, before he was just annoyed.

"Don't lecture me, I _know_ what I'm doing. I just…have _this_ much control, not enough to-"

"I know."

"No, I'm not taking her back, not now. Not ever." He corrected.

"Catch me if you can." And then he hung up. He disappeared again and was now tying my feet.

"That was your family?"

"Yes."

"Are they…mad?"

"Worried."

"Sounded like…he was worried about you…"

"Don't even try, or I'll gag you."

"Sorry, I'll be good…Charlie?"

"Fine. Worried, like a father should be. Heh, he's sure I took you away and is ready to shoot me dead." He laughed.

"Can't he?"

"Do you want him too?"

"…no…I don't want that to happen."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because…I'm just not like that. Did he say anything about my mom? She's a worry-wart and-"

"I don't know."

"…what did your family say?"

"It's none of your business. You're going to be fine." He added, with that weird sincere voice. He sat on the side of the bed and smoothed down my hair.

"I am sorry for doing this but I really couldn't help it, just like I can't right now…be nice to me…" Whe he started getting closer, I closed my eyes and willed myself to stay still.

His upper body practically laid on me but he kept most of the weight off and he listened to my heart. Boys always made me uncomfortable, even if he was a vampire, he was still a man. Avery handsome man with an amazing smell.

_Like a cool, sunny day in a meadow..._My breaths were ragged and stress sweat started to prickle.

He ran the tip of his nose over my collar bone, his lips touching my skin every so often, till he reached the inside of my neck.

"Eegh…" I squeaked when he licked the skin there. He moved his hand to put it under my neck and lifted me closer to him. I fisted my hands tightly, nails digging into my palms which would hopefully distract me from the pain.

"Are you afraid?"

"Will it hurt?" I whispered. He said he wouldn't kill me and that he wanted to keep me around so I figured I had to be kept alive. Though how long I can last being a blood bank, I had no idea.

"Not for long." Then without warning he bit into me.

"EAGHHH-ah…mmmm…" I screamed but then a wave of plreasure and excitement washed through my body through my nerves; the areas in my body that were bundles of nerves sent it through my body again.

_ohhhh…wait, what's happening-what is this?!_

He caressed my neck with the hand under it. I rubbed my thighs together, wanting this sensation to be over but not wanting it to end at the same time. I moaned in irritation when he stopped, a part of me meant it, the other was glad. He licked the wound to seal it.

I opened my eyes to see him wide eyed , a bit of blood trickling over the corner of his lip that he caught with his tongue. I couldn't help but stare at his eyes. They were dark but clearly a crimson red.

"…amazing…" He said. That made me squirm in my bonds. My body was still calling for more. I wanted it to shut up but I wanted the same thing. His gaze fell to my chest, then down my body.

"Don't…" He pulled his hair, arching his back.

"It's different, very different, I don't know why." He said quickly and left the room.

* * *

**Eschoenh **writes**: **_Enjoying this so far. Any chance for an EPOV_**?**

First off, I'm very happy you're enjoying it :D, you don't have the PM option on so I had to answer like this. Also, Oopsadaze: think I should change the rating after this? I'm not a smut writer but I hope-gah, I'm blushing! Um, right. As for a EPOV, if more people ask for it I'll do it, now's a good time in the story as ever. I just hope you don't need it in order to clear things up because I've been trying to make him easy to read with hints.

**See you guys next time! Have a great day!**


	6. Edward's POV

Edward's POV

If I weren't a vampire, my hair would have been torn off of my head, scalp and all, considering how hard I was pulling my hair in fustration.

_That girl. How dare she. Why does she smell so...EARGH! Why here, why now?!_

I fought to maintain control so as not to disable the car before I made to farthest I could possibly get from that- right now. I shook my head.

_I've been clean for decades after...why now, why?! _I screamed in my head, banging the dashboard. Fustrated with not being able to gain control over my thoughts I blasted punk music to flush them out.

There were friends who followed the same lifestyle as my family who were settled like us as well in Alaska but I wasn't going to them. I was hoping being in the middle of nowhere would help desensitize my sense of smell, but I never thought of feeding on a canadian on my drive up here. It was only **her** I wanted. So my plan didn't work.

My mind ran back to her. With every second that passed I became more and more obsessed with her. I wanted to consume her, touch her, and make her pay for what she was putting me through. I wanted her to feel pain.

It wasn't thoughts that tortured me anymore. It was images. Scenes where I took her and drank from her untill she was lifeless, where I took her and 'played' with her played in my mind. I no longer saw the alaskan trees. I destroyed those around me.

_I can't...**I have to have her!**_

I ran back to the car and sharply turned, going back on the road, the screeching of the tires echoing. I chuckled to myself. Excitement. Maddening excitement.

* * *

When I returned, classes were over. It wasn't hard at all to find her place of residence, following her scent.

**_Grr..._****_No matter what, no matter how hard she struggles against me or tries to fight me off. I WILL possesss her!_**

I got out of my car and jumped into her room, scrounged for her passport and state ID card whilst holding my breath before coming for her. Back on the lawn I stalked towards her. From here, even though my photographic memory was perfect it was something else to see her again, I saw how ordinary she was. But there was something that I had zero control over that made me watch her every move, even the slightest.

I trapped her, being on all fours over her. I could feel the heat from the incubated blood running through her veins. I could hear the _**rush**_. It spurred a rush through me, as if my long dead body were alive.

I could see her body vibrate at 528 Hz, making her eyelashes flutter like petals in a strong wind. And like those petals her scent was spread around the surrounding area.

**_She will be mine._**

She then opened her eyes, shock changing her expression.

"Uh...Edward?" She stuttered. She sounded so innocent. Anger filled me again.

_**She's not innocent.**_

_But it isn't her fault I'm a monster. _I argued with myself. Sadness for her came from my still heart and pushed my deplorable instinct to hurt her away.

"You're too close." She said.

"I've only been gone for a few hours but I couldn't stay away any longer..." I said, and lowered my face to her exposed neck, breathing in her scent. Rubbing my face against her, touching my lips to her, I could taste her.

Her heart accelerated more and more, filling my ears with the sound her blood rushing through her. I growled as a result of the extreme excitement I was feeling. My own breathing became labored, my body vibrated with her. My fingers speared through the ground.

I trace the special artery down to her heart with my nose, my chin coming between her breasts. Another layer of excitement washed over me. Arousal.

She screamed and started to fight off but I quickly pinned her arms back and covered her mouth so I could continue.

"I'm sorry, it seems I am to be in constant control of my flower...you haven't a clue how heavenly you smell..." I told her. She gave an indescernible scream. I understood her behavior but my animalistic instinct didn't want to let go of it's prey. It was rationality that convinced me to let her go.

"Are you going to be quiet?" She didn't answer me but after a few billion nanoseconds I took my hands off her but the girl made to run. I caught her and pulled her back.

"**I give you my trust and this is what you do?!**" Her response was pathetic. Nothing in this human world could stop me. I took a rock the size of my fist and crushed it to show her what she was dealing with.

"Imagine this was your father's bones. You get the picture. I am a gentleman so when I ask you nicely the first time I expect full obedience. Follow me down the road, do you think you can do that?" When she didn't move my expression and eyes darkened again.

"O-okay." I helped her up, the fear locking her in place. She resisted to get into the car, but a stern tone got her in.

"Why are you doing this?" She rightfully asked.

"Your blood is-perhaps we should wait for when we are alone." I wanted to explain but I needed to make my escape before Alice came.

"Why are you taking me far?" _Damn, so persistant._ It was annoying. I would just have to tough on her.

"I'll tell you but right now, do as I say." I said, pushing her in.

* * *

I decided to take us over the border but go to the opposite side of the country, away from the Denalis. I was so happy, so excited to have her but it was a struggle being in a closed space with her scent tainting the air. That made me struggle with my instincts again. I played Clair De Lune to try to calm me.

Every now and then I would look at her. She wasn't crying or looking for a way to escaped. That made me happy and so I smiled to myself.

_Good girl._

But then her fists tightened, and her racing heart didn't return to it's resting pace though it was slower than before.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not...going to kill you." I told her, to try to calm her fears.

_I wouldn't would I?_

"Y-you hesitated there." I couldn't help but chuckle, even if she didn't mean to make a joke

"I did but I meant what I said."_Did I? Could I control myself? _

"Why are you doing this." She asked softly.

"Please keep quiet." He nearly growled.

She took a deep breath through throughnose and let it out slowly through her mouth. I was air but it was her scent. The beast in me was ready to pounce.

"**Can you not do that?!**" He yelled. He rolled down the windows, the cold wind purging the car from my breath. I stared in shock. one second he was 'normal', the next he was furious.

"**I need you to _please_, be quiet, still, and not breathe like that. Do you think you can handle that?!** **I need to keep a clear head and it's difficult enough as it is with you so close. My mind is full of your scent**."

Thankfully she was quiet from then on.

* * *

I drove as fast as the car could go. I sometimes wondered what she was thinking, I still had no idea why I couldn't read her mind. Maybe it would have helped me remain calm, or maybe it would have made my mind harder to handle.

I knew what I was doing was wrong, I knew my family would be disappointed but I needed her. A part of me felt disheartened at the thought of being disowned by the only family I've ever known, or could remember. But at the same time, satiating my thirst was just as important.

In ten hours I was at the border. It was easy to lie to the toll booth agent and police officers. I said my adorable wife had stayed up the night before and fell asleep now and that we were only staying for the weekend. I wasn't sure if God would hear me but I prayed that my forged passports went through. It was linked to someone with my name, if the authorities found out it could easily be blamed on a glitch in the system.

It passed and I continued. That was another problem. She was now in the registration system of how has crossed. I could only keep her in the country for so long. And the Police in Forks would eventually find out.

_What have I done?! What do I **do**?! _I cried in my head.

Six hours later I made it to the city of Edmonton in Alberta. The food I bought for her, however disgusting it smelled, masked her her scent allwoing me to think straight. Thirty five minutes past noon she was finally waking up. I saw her eyes widen and smelled the adrenaline spiking her blood again.

"Are you hungry? I bought some food." She stared at me with a mixture of anger and horror. I truly was a monster. But she would also obey me knowing that.

"How did you…" I took out two blue passports from the compartment over my head.

"You...?!" She reached over to try to take them but I grabbed her wrist.

"Bella…" I said, my voice reflecting how long I've been waiting, controlling myself, to finally have a taste. I pulled her wrist closer and took a deep breath in. So delicious.

_And it's all mine, my precious.._..I smiled to myself.

"I can't get enough…I don't know how much longer I can last without…a taste…" I licked the inside of her wrist.

"No no no no no-" I tighened my girp on her wrist in warning.

"Ah-ow!" I losened my grip a little.

"Be good, and I'll be good to you understand?"

"Please don't kill me, _please!_"

"I won't, I promise but…" _Would I be able to control myself, would I be able to stop feeding before I killed her?_

"Just be good for me okay? And I'll try not to hurt you. I truly don't want to but when you fight back...it's exciting, like a hunt. It wakes the beast inside me and I may not be able to control myself. If I did kill you I would regret it for the rest of my already miserable existence…" I tried to explain, maybe it would make things easier form. I sighed heavily, hanging my head. Maybe it wouldn't. I let her go and continued to drive.

"…weren't you…about to d-drink from me?" She asked.

"No. I don't want to do it out here but soon. Very soon." I couldn't wait till then. My hands tightened around the steering wheel.

"If…you're not going to kill me then…what _are_ you going to do with me?" **_So annoying_**! I ignored her to the best of my ability.

"I think I deserve to know considering you took me across the border and continue to drive north apparently."

"You're the prisoner, not the captor." She was right, absoutely right. _So goddamn annoying._

"Eat." I ordered her, picking up the bag of food and dropping it on herlap. She didn't 'pounce' on it at first till her stomach growled. I wondered what it smelled like to her, how it tasted.

"My Dad knows I wouldn't have run off so you bet he's interrogating your family." She said.

"I know." At the same time her hand froze, fork inches from her mouth.

"Your entire family are vampires!"

"They're not…going to kill anyone to hide your tracks are they?"

"No they're…vegetarian. They don't drink human blood, most of them never have." Guilt slowly started to overtake me.

"Did…you?"

"…yes." I confessed.

"They were rapists and killers that haven't been caught yet. I thought it was fine but after a while…they're people too."

"…I can't-I can't imagine what it's like to…drink it all."She commented, squirming in her seat. Out of disgust from being full if she drank all of someone's blood?

"Is that what bothers you?"

"Well…I just don't think anyone like that is sorry for what they've done. The world wants them gone so…but if your family don't drink human blood then what _do_ they drink?" _Is she not disgusted of me then_?

"Animal's. Bears, mountain lions, wild rabbits, squirrels. We try not to affect the ecosystem and to not fall into temptation."

"…what made you fall?"

"You did. I hate you and I'm mad; I've been doing so well since that dark time but then you came along and ruined it you very much."

"I didn't do anything to you." All of the feelings that I've felt for the past week came back full force.

"No, you can't help it, it's not even your fault for smelling the way you do. But…I hate you. I might lose my family." I added, sighing at the last part.

"If you know that then why did you stuff me in your car in the first place? You know you can bring me back and everything will be alright; I won't tell them-"

"No so fast." I laughed. It won't be so easy for her to run and escape me.

"You're mine now."

"So you're just going to use me like a blood bank."

"Since I'm already going to hell. And you're going to like it." I said through my grin. Blood rushed into her cheeks. I couldn't help but close my eyes as I took a deep breath in.

"Mmm…delicious." My eye fell onto her rapidly rising and falling chest.

"Eat faster, your food is getting cold. And finish it all; you'll need it." _Today. Today._

She did as I commanded, eating at a normal pace based on my observations of her during the lunch hour. Half way through she started crying.

"Why are you crying."

"Why do you care." Her smart alec answer angered me. Bella Swan knew nothing.

"It's not that I don't-**We need to set some ground rules and that's what we're going to do right now**." _I don't have to prove myself, I don't have to kind to her at all! here I was feeling like the lowest of the low, concerned for her, ha_!

"There will be no crying, no talking, unless spoking to, no questions, **no answers if I don't feel like it no matter how many times you ask**." She said nothing which pleased me. I kept driving until I rolled onto the gravel parking lot of the small family owned inn.

"You're going to do exactly as I say and pretend you're my girlfriend and we're on holiday understand? **You better be a good actress**." I went around the car to her side and pull ed her out.

"Let's go." She lost her footing with the force that I used on her. I pulled her higher up before she fell with a growl to myself. _Human_.

"Watch where you're going. If you get a cut, god help you." I put an arm around my waist and pushed me forward. For her sake, I didn't have to put on a show yet.

I dealt with the mature woman behind the counter, ignoring her thoughts, handing over the ID's she needed and my credit card. _I should have planned better._

"Ah, a little holiday for you two love birds eh?" She said.

"A happy wife is a happy life." I nudged her. She let out an awkward laugh.

"You have quite the looker," She said to her.

"Aren't I lucky." I kept the smile on my face. I knew she didn't mean it, not even a little even which irked me just a little.

"Here are your keys and everything's been turned on. The appliances are all in good condition though food isn't included."

"I understand, thank you very much."

"Thank _you_."

"It'll be a miracle if anyone marries you." She said under her breath.

"I know. Get in the car."

* * *

I drove us farther into the park to the cabin. It was a relief to have a weekened to think.

"Come on." I walked at a human pace but stopped when she wasn't keeping up.

"Keep walking." She was staring at me in wonder, her hanging slightly open. I've forgotten to tell her about the characteristics of my being. Buth then I didn't have to.

I opened the door for her, and she slowly walkined it. I let it slam shut. _Finally_. She jumped at the sound. I was already behind her, arms wrapped around her over her arms and buried my face into her neck.

"Get off!" She screamed, and she squirmed.

"I've been so patient…finally!"

"NOOOO! Get! OFF! Gargh!"

"Don't. Be. Difficult! I'm not going to rape you!"

"I don't know you, I don't trust you!"

"**Bella STOP!**" I roared.

"**Goddamnit!**" I screamed, whipping around the room, ripping the curtains from their rods and went back to tie her up.

"**Because you're being difficult I'm going to tie you up to keep you from going anywhere. It's your own damn fault. Now _move_ it**!" I pushed into the bedroom and tossed her onto the bed.

"I know you don't trust me but you're going to have to." I told her, tying her hands to the headboard. Then the phone rang. Her eyes lit up. I scoffed. With a hand over her mouth I picked up the phone.

"He-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER YOUR PHONE YOU FUCKING-!"

"I haven't been answering my phone because I tossed it Rosalie." I heard someone take the phone from her.

"Edward." That was all Carlisle had to say and I new everything he wanted to say.

"She's fine Carlisle." I said defensively.

"Son, don't lose yourself again. You can return home and I will help you. You know this isn't right, you remember how the last bout affected you-"

"Don't lecture me, I _know_ what I'm doing. I just…have _this_ much control, not enough to-"

"This is wrong. Her family are worried. I can't hold them and the police off anymore, lie for you."

"I know."

"You have to bring her back-"

"No, I'm not taking her back, not now. Not ever."

"Edward. We will do what it takes to bring her to safety. Please don't make us do this son"

"Catch me if you can." I hung up and went to tie her feet.

"That was your family?" She asked tentatively.

"Yes."

"Are they…mad?"

"Worried."

"Sounded like…he was worried about you…"

"Don't even try, or I'll gag you."

"Sorry, I'll be good…Charlie?"

"Fine. Worried, like a father should be. Heh, he's sure I took you away and is ready to shoot me dead." I laughed somewhat hysterically. I wish he could.

"Can't he?"

"Do you want him too?" I asked, genuinely wanting to know.

"…no…I don't want that to happen." Odd.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because…I'm just not like that. Did he say anything about my mom? She's a worry-wart and-"

"I don't know."

"…what did your family say?"

"It's none of your business. You're going to be fine." I sat on the side of the bed and stroked her hair.

"I am sorry for doing this but I really couldn't help it, just like I can't right now…be nice to me…" I moved closer, crawling onto the bed to loom over her. I laid my head on her chest, hearing her heart beat. She seemed to be more in control of herself this time.

I ran the tip of my nose over her collar bone, my lips touching her skin every so often, till they reached the inside of my neck.

"Eegh…" She squeaked when I licked her neck. I moved my hand to support her neck and bring her closer to me at better angle.

"Are you afraid?" I asked gently.

"Will it hurt?" She whispered.

"Not for long." A hiss left my throaht as I opened my mouth and bit into her. When my teeth punctured her, her blood spurted into my mouth. Her scream overlapped my moan. Her hot blood flowed down my throaht, quenching my week-long thirst. _Ohhhhh yes_...I caressed her neck, grateful for this wine. Her constant wriggling, I can semll her arousal, reminded me to stop. I licked the wound to seal it.

"…amazing…" I breathed. She squirmed in her bonds, I could see her abdomen convulse. I could smell her. I traced her figure with my eyes. _I could have a feast..._

"Don't…" She said, interrupting my dream. I pulled my hair, wanting to pull my head off, arching my back.

"It's different, very different, I don't know why." I muttered and ran out of the room.

* * *

**I apologize for any typos, thanks all for reading. Oh, and I hoped you enjoyed this! Sorry I didn't entertain you earlier in the week, my body aches from this cold was really bad. Anyway back to Bella's POV next chapter obviously.**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Don't..." I warned.

"It's different, very different, I don't know why." He muttered, pulling at his hair, then left the room.

* * *

I sighed when he left, door closing behind him. I didn't understand. First he acted like a predator, then like a man who was struggling with an addiction, struggling to keep away and stay clean, and the next he was angry, fustrated. I was very grateful that he could control himself. This was the first time in a long time that he fed from a human and he was able to stop. Maybe I'm not so dead after all.

After a few minutes that sensation between my legs dissapated. Never have I ever felt such a strong desire to placate my need. _I bet it would have been amazing if-wait, what am I thinking?! Gah, dammit Bella!_

_This isn't how Stockholm Syndrome appears right? I don't know, I never felt the need to look into it. I don't think so I mean it's only been a day..._

_Maybe he is a monster, being able to have this affect. Even I'm weak to it._

_So he's fast, he has killer eyesight if he could drive at 200 miles an hour without turning us into a volvo pretzel around a tree, he glitters under sunlight, and his venom...rather than paralyzing it cancels out the flight signal from my bloodstream having the same result. The prey doesn't try to run or fight._

_It was so amazing...what I got addicted and became docile?! _I banged my head down, forgetting it was on the headboard.

"Ow..." _It won't happen if I don't forget he's the enemy. Where is he anyway?_

It's been a pretty long time since he left. _Maybe he ran away just like last time?_

I tugged on the binds. If my feet were free I could prop myself up and untie it with my teeth. I kept tugging but it was no use, it was a tangled mess of knots.

_If I could break free and call someone...How long would it take for me to get there?_

Most likely he could beat me to it. Maybe Dad wouldn't believe me if I told him it was a vampire.

_If there's vampires, what other beings are out there?_

* * *

After a while longer I started getting hungry but thankfully he was back.

"I'm assuming you're hungry." I nodded. He untied my hands and went to untie my ankles.

"...Where did you go?"

"Away from you."

"It's wrong to treat me like I'm the one torturing you, like you're the one being tied down and fed on." I told him.

"I know." He said, his tone a bit angrier.

"I brought groceries. I don't...know what you usually eat so I bought random things." He said as he left. I followed determined to find something edible in the kitchen.

He wasn't kidding the slightest bit when he said 'random'. There was pasta and Ragu but there was also canned cream of mushroom soup which I never had, parsnips which I never used, a really large white turnip, an array of fruits and vegetables, and some disposables. He stood there watching me go through the bags.

_At least there's cereal._

"Is this...fine?" He asked bashfully.

"Well...I wouldn't let you go shopping on your own until you knew better." I said, kind of laughing.

"Humans are complicated." He defended.

"I don't think so. People just...aren't open enough. But they can't help it, just like how you can't help acting the way you do."

"If I could change things I would."

"Well...why are you like this?"

"Carlisle turned me when I was on my deathbed. He was lonely. I don't hate him for doing it but..."

"I understand."

"Do you?"

"Loneliness?" I shrugged. "I don't know if you haven't noticed but I'm not exactly popular. But for once cheerleaders aren't popular." I said, rolling the tomatoes around.

"Do you want to be?"

"No way! I don't thrive on attention; I like being alone. I just don't like how people treat introverts. I'm not weird, and I hate that sometimes I feel like I have to wonder. I didn't think things would be different here so I wasn't disappointed, fitting in I mean."

"Why don't you?"

"Um...I've had to grow up fast, take care of myself and my mother. I'm not complainning but I wonder if that's why I don't fit in, lack of social skills, and can't relate to people my age. But oh well." I moved to rince the tomatoes, he followed me to the sink.

"Is that why you're so accepting your current situation, you're just used to accepting things?"

"...I'm proactive not reactive."

"You're incredibly mature for your age. I knew you were different just by what you said to Jessica; I didn't need to read your mind."

"You...can read minds?"

"Is that weird?" He joked.

"No."

"Really?"

"Well...humans are instinctual, it's almost the same." He looked at me like he was trying to figure me out.

"Are trying to read my mind? Can you?"

"No, not exactly and no, not you for some reason."

"...so I am different."

"It's good, I'm not going insane with endless ramblings of 'oh Josh is so cute' and 'what do I wear to the dance?!'." I laughed out loud.

"Poor you."

"Yes, poor me." He said rubbing his forehead.

"Are you going to keep watching me?" I asked, moving on to mincing garlic.

"Can't I?"

"Well...yeah, I don't mind." _What if I seem so human that he won't think of me as food? Or can he not help it like how lions can't be friends with zebras and only see them as food?_

"Can I ask you somethings then?" He shrugged.

"Do I look like food to you?" He looked down at the produce then back at me.

"No?"

"I mean, like a blood bag; is that what I look like to you."

"No, you look like a person. You're just...edible and...you smell nice."

"I smell nice?"

"...like flowers." Blood rushed into my cheeks. _Why am I blushing?_

"Y-you smell nice too." He scoffed at that.

"You're skilled with the knife." He said, referring to my expert chef-like chopping. "Would you aspire to be a chef?"

"I don't enjoy cooking. My food just happens to taste good. There's patterns in cooking and when you notice them it's easy. I ant to be a novelist or an aditor at least."

"You like the classics."

"Yeah, and the realism ones and some fantasy stuff too. They're entertainning. They teach lessons with examples and I think it's beneficial to the youth. People should read more books and less tabloids."

"I know you hate gossip."

"Mhmm." I used a spoon to scoop out some to taste.

"Do you food?" I asked him.

"No, our bodies function differently."

"So you save on food." He laughed.

"Yes we do. Does it taste good?"

"Yeah." I aed in the pasta and served some up after stirring.

"I feel awkward eting when you're not."

"I did just eat."

"...why did it feel that what when you...?"

"I don't know. A mild sedative?" _I wouldn't say mild..._

"When I attacked those men I snapped their neck first and I didn't feel _that_."

"You...felt it too?"

"...perhaps I was filled with hate back then." He said, in a tone that said that was it on the subject.

* * *

**Wow, a lot of dialogue this time, yikes.**

**I hope my first hand at Edward's POV ever was good, A lot is the same from the previous chapters but I did try to skip over stuff and change things completely, putting in Edward's thoughts and all. **Anyhoo, how was your week? I'm genuinely curious, you all come from different cities and towns around the world.

A special thanks to** il0veuAmanda, kakins48, and jatinapanbakker for following, **welcome to the family**! I really appreciate it. I hope to get your feedback, it would be very beneficial to my current skill.**


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You...felt it too?"

"...Perhaps I was filled with hate back then." He said, in a tone that said that was it on the subject.

* * *

My hand shook slightly as I dipped my plastic fork into the pile for another sat across from me, basically watching my every move, every chew.

When I finished my hand stop shaking but still, I slowly put everything in a plastic bag and the leftovers in the fridge, trying not to make too much noise.

"I-mgh, I need to shower." I said awkwardly.

"I forgot about that." He said after a moment. Another passed. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the couch. He started to wind a rope around me.

"Wait-don't!"

"Are you saying I can trust you?"

"I don't...I don't know-" He continued to wind it all around my body, tying a bow at my ankles.

"Where are you going?"

"Hunting. Animals." He added, it seemed it was for my sake.

_If he didn't tie me up, would I call for help?_

_If I did would he kill them?_

_No...I don't think he'd kill an innocent..._

_I'm one hundred percent sure he won't kill me now but...how long did he have before he was...dead? _I knew his family was already coming after him.

_Not long._

_Do I care?_

_Of course I care._

_If it happened, would it be my fault?_

_No. It's just bad luck. No one should die because of it. It isn't a good enough reason._

* * *

After a half hour or so he was back, eyes more like amber than red-orange.

_Black when he's hungry, gold when it's purely animal blood, redder after feeding_ _on me_.

He came and started to untie me.

"So...what was your prey this time."

"A bear."

"...tasty?"

"I prefer mountain lions." He threw the rope across the room and dumped himself on the couch next to me.

_He seems calmer now...  
_

I didn't know for how long I've been watching him just now but it was probably a thoughtful minute.

"I...I did try human food after-it all just feels like moist globs of thick...I don't know." His face had contorted to one of reluctance and disgust. I couldn't help but chuckle. To me it seemed like he was trying to make amends.

"I've got to admit, not having to be in school is pretty great." I tried to joke.

"Ditching every now and again is healthy."

"...I've been wondering, I know someone must have changed you and your family and that you aren't related...I'm wondering, who did it, are you all related in that way and how much different is your family to human families do you think? But if it's too intrusive, I understand."

"Carlisle did, in that way we are related. And very similar to human families. We are annoyed by each other but we don't try to kill each other. Primarily we do get along well and play ball some times."

"Wow. What era are you all from?"

"Carlisle is from the 1600's, I'm from 1918, Esme is from the early 1920's, Rosalie and Emmet from the 1930's. Alice was changed in the 1920's and Jasper in the 1840's but...Alice saw a vision of him, and another of the rest of us. She found him and came to us in the 1940's. She and Jasper have been together ever since, same with Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett."

"So...Alice can see the future?"

"Yes but the future is subjective; it's always changing."

"Did she...see me?"

"Yes, but not what I planned to do. I wasn't planning anything then."

"Does anyone else have superpowers?"

"Superpowers." He scoffed. "Jasper can alter one's emotions, make them feel what he wants. He only uses his ability for good."

"What about the rest of your family?"

"No they don't have any extra abilities. Not always is a vampire reborn with one and at the same time it isn't uncommon.

"Ah, interesting...And...you never met someone? Everyone else has been paired."

"I wasn't interested. Before." He looked away from me.

"Must be lonely." He shrugged.

"It must have been weird to witness history."

"World War II was the worst. Carlisle had to see many things. Apart from that you get bored really fast. There's only so many things you can do in twenty-fours hours, every day."

"You don't sleep?"

"Anything a human needs, we don't. We're dead."

"You're not dead. Clearly you feel emotions so...you're not dead." He stared at me with furrowed eyebrows and I stared back at him. The air became charged as a result. I looked down at my hands in my lap.

"Humans can be dead while having beating hearts. Everybody needs love."I added.

"And you would know about that?" I sighed.

"I may be an introvert, weird in everyone's opinion, but even I need people in my life. The solitude gets to you."

"Right,"

"So, uh, how do you hunt lions?"

"I run fast. Apart from our strength, we have speed. When I was gone before I...took you, I went to Alaska. I went and came within six hours."

"Then we would have gotten to wherever you're taking me by now."

"Yes."

"...H-how much trouble are you in?" He let out a huff and hung his head.

"...I wonder they'll say happened. A suicide maybe."

"Don't say that...your family couldn't kill you,"

"They'll have to. At least that's what they think. If I managed to escape, I would come back to have another hit. So they have to. Especially before it's in the news. It would draw too much attention which wouldn't be good. We have our own police you could say. They'll come and kill my family. That's why I hate what I've done, my anger was misdirected at you, but it's done."

"Vampire police? Hunters?"

"Vampire police. They call themselves the Volturi. They made themselves into the 'police' but they don't protect humans. Their rules are to keep humans from finding out about the existence of vampires so vampires can feed off of humans. As they should.

My family are some of the few who don't feed on humans. Part of the few who have semi-permanent settlements, who integrate themselves into human society. Our friends in Alaska are the same. It doesn't help that Carlisle once spent time with them. They know him personally. I bet they keep tabs. I put them in danger." He said almost desperately.

"We can't let them get hurt." I said, determined.

"We?"

"I can help, say it was my idea, that I was the crazy one" He looked at me as if I had gone insane.

"And ruin your one life?"

"To save seven others? Yes."

"Maybe there _is_ something wrong with you." He said, shaking his head.

"There's nothing wrong with me. But a few things wrong with you."

"It won't work."

"Your pessimism for example. My dad has guns in the house, we could say I used one to get you to follow me. Your dad was at work, your mom was with a friend, and your siblings were in school." He was silent for moment.

"My family said they don't know what happened, they didn't see me that morning and your dad knows you. You aren't the type. Everyone saw how I looked at you then."

"Then...we ran away. We weren't happy with our lives and...after seeing we had that in common we ran away. If I remember correctly in some provinces the legal adult age is sixteen."

"...That...just might work."

"Then we can go to a province like that, I'll call my Dad and...we'll settle it."

"And you?"

"...my dad would beg me to come home. I can say I will on the condition that there aren't any charges. I don't think they can press any if we both did this voluntarily. I would-_we_ would, and your family, would have to move..."

"My family would cage me just in case. I **need** another taste..." He hissed. My nether region pulsed in want.

_I want another taste myself..._

"Any chance it would blow over?" I asked.

"Possibly. We were just two crazy kids. They'll think we...you know."

"We can go with that."

"You would really do all that for me after everything that I've done?"

"I...I don't think you would have if you didn't-if it wasn't so hard to resist my blood. Neither of us know why that is but...I really don't think it's your fault, it's your nature's fault.

Humans can kill too, and it's a result of a strangely developed brain or trauma. If that f;aw weren't there, they wouldn't have killed. Do you see what I mean?"

"Y-yes..." He went silent but we continued to stare until I had to break away. My heart twisted and turned in me and it made me struggle to breathe.

_I don't understand-_

"You don't...think I'm a monster?" I looked up at him. His face-he wanted so badly to know.

"No." I breathed.

* * *

This seemed like a good place to stop. **Please tell me if the dialogue and thoughts are distracting from the story, or overkill. And if I'm losing my Edward side.**

Thank you **Atropos Morta **and **JenDawn **for following! Welcome, I hope you're enjoying yourselves!

So I didn't update because the 'save' button on my docs on this site wasn't working but it works on my trusty old desktop. It uses Windows! XD  
I'm updating a little more often this week to make up for not updating last week.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You don't...think I'm a monster?" I looked up at him. His face-he so badly wanted to know.

"No." I breathed.

* * *

With his lips slightly open, his eyes burrowed into mine; into my soul. He had me. I couldn't look away. My breathing became ragged; I stopped breathing when he pulled my face closer, his fingertips barely touching my jaw. My body jerked, my face moving in too quick.

"Don't move." He whispered, keeping me where I was, his lips an inch away from mine.

He brushed his pink, cupid's bow, ice cold lips against mine, perhaps not intending to tease but it multiplied the need I felt. He then captured my upper lip hungrily. I was never kissed before, nor had I ever kissed anyone, but my lips moved instinctively, as if they met him before.

He held me tight, trying to pull me closer even though our bodies were already pressed against each other, his arms painful around me but I didn't care. There was a growl-ish purr coming from him which called something inside me. He tilted my head to the side-

"**NO**!" He growled, pushing me off to the other end of the couch.

"Wha-"

"I'm going hunting." My mind barely registered that; I was only seeing and thinking that he was leaving. I curled up, holding myself. My body, heart, mind and soul were still quivering in pleasure (and my blood), singing for him.

* * *

Edward ran out of heaven like a bat out of hell, dragging his demon with him. Taking another route, away from the last he took, he hunted for moose. In one motion he pounced, twisted it's neck by it's antlers and took it down. Only then did the demon stop resisting but it was still unsatisfied.

He looked around; the rest of the herd had run off. He couldn't possibly return now. As he walked back, he pondered about what had transpired. He only started to run when he remembered he left her untied; her running away was something he couldn't bear. Perhaps he could make things right. He would try. But he ran into a familiar scent. It was a wolf-no, shapeshifter-esque but not wolf. Bear.

He sniffed around, catching two different variants before high tailing it back to her. They were following his trail. Their scents did a U-turn where he killed the bear yesterday. They didn't go to the cabin but they came from somewhere; they're could be an entire tribe of them.

* * *

_He ran away to avoid feeding on me. I wonder what it's like, to crave human blood..._

I used to think Vampires were bad. That they hunted humans and lived without a care in the world. But I was wrong and I had no idea how to move about in the present moment of my life.

I jumped at the sound of the door being pushed opened. The side of the door frame was now in splinters.

"Wha-" He grabbed my hand and pulled me along as he ran to the car.

"What's going on?!"

"Were-Bears!"

"What?!" I screamed as he pushed me in.

"Like werewolves. Shapeshifters. Never met one. We have to get out." He pulled out and sped out.

"Are they dangerous?"

"Could be, I don't want to find out."

* * *

He grew tenser when he drove onto the crowded road.

"Maybe they're pescetarian?" I said.

"Want to find out?"

"...no." He was about to hit the dashboard but stopped himself.

"What are we going to do?"

"I have no choice," He said defeated, shaking his head.

"I'm turning back to the states. They may not cross the border. I didn't know they existed; we can't go through the northern territories. With that and Saskatchewan...there's First Nations, reservations, everywhere; any Canadian could be one of them." He said, and looked at the people who crossed the street.

"Maybe you should call your family...?"

"They wouldn't help me, and even if they would, I couldn't drag them into this. Don't worry, they won't hurt you."

"But I'm worried they'll hurt _you_." He turned away from the road to look at me. He seemed unsure of what to say. He turned back without saying anything.

Edmonton wasn't in the top half of Alberta, but it still took a long time to get to the border. Edward said the Algonkians lived in this province, and another group of them lived in Saskatchewan, the province only a few miles from the road we were on. They were just as fast and strong as vampires he said.

"Are they immortal too?"

"Neither of us are. To kill a vampire you tear them apart and burn the pieces. Death is imminent with a mere vampire bite for werewolves. I'm hoping it's the same for these overgrown furballs."

"You...didn't eat one of their friends yesterday, did you?" He scoffed.

"Sorry, I make bad jokes when I'm nervous." He took gripped my hand.

"You're the only thing keeping me sane right now."

* * *

**Finally** I don't have to blow my nose and life happened but here it is, I hope you love it. Forewarning; this is almost over and I plan on starting Triple-Sided Apocalyse (twific) and maybe another twific or add to Vampire Nature and/or TribalHusbands.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  


"You're the only thing keeping me sane right now."

* * *

Now that it was late at night, there were less cars on the road. So no one would see Edward driving off the road and into the forest of no man's land, between the US and Canada.

"Bella. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well...it's out of our control; I can't blame you for that."

"I mean-" Suddenly something fell on the windshield. Edward kept all the lights off so I couldn't see what it was but he did. He said a string of curses as he swerved on the forest floor and tried to shake it off. I screamed at the top of my lungs when he stomped on the gas and turned the steering wheel; the car spun round and round at it's highest velocity.

It fell off when he stopped, I was propelled from my seat into Edward. Edward broke through the windshield and pulled me out, onto his back and started running. I could hear a couple beasts running a few feet from our sides. I could tell Edward was pushing himself to go as fast as he could but they were still behind us.

When we were close to safety, I could see the white sign on the wire fence that warned it was the border and we couldn't cross and could face prosecution if we did. Behind it, large moving shadows came forward and the Cullens, glowing in the moonlight like ghosts were beside them. Edward stopped and looked behind him. He was terrified and so was I.

"STOP!" He yelled, putting his hands up. I slipped down and he held me close. The others seemed to look at what was behind us, Edward had turned too.

_Werewolves and Vampires._..I couldn't help but think when I saw them. The wolves were massive. I turned. And so were they.

"Bella...run."

"_**Go**_!" He growled at me when I didn't move.

"No." I tried to pull him behind me but moved in front instead, arms out.

"If you want him you have to go through me!"

"Bella!" I turned because that voice was familiar to me.

"Jacob?!" He was naked. Thank goodness that sign was there.

"They merely wanted to find out what killed the animals. Because the scent left behind wasn't human. Now they feel threatened because there's two species and they're very concerned about themselves and their country. I didn't hurt a human."

_He can read their minds?_

"She's..." But then he hung his head, already resigned.

"I'm his friend!" I yelled to them. "This isn't his fault-I _wanted_ to come!"

"They think you're under a spell. It's over Bella."

"Over my dead body! There isn't a decision to make; no one can decide if you live or die, only you! I know you want to live, you're scared right now so I know. I won't let you die Edward!" I tried to stare him down, and he stared back.

"I wouldn't hurt one of you." He said, which must have been for the bears. "I won't."

"Wait, what are they saying?"

"They _are_ angry I killed a bear, I illegally hunted a moose because I didn't have a permit, and they never want any vampire to step foot in their province.

These people don't hunt humans nor would they eat a half-man. My crimes are my own so don't charge them with it."

"My name is Carlisle Cullen, this is my family. Our neighbors are the Quileute wolves."

"Is it true you only feed on animals." Edward asked for them.

"Yes. We have hunted in Canada before but to keep the peace we are more than willing to keep hunts within the US."

"Same as you can control your strength and shifting, so can we." Edward said. "They want to talk with you, you're allowed to cross." He added after a beat.

The wolves and Cullens jumped over and slowly closed the distance, trying to seem less menacing.

"Will the ladies please avert their eyes," Emmett playfully asked.

"Oh please, Rosalie scoffed.

All of the shapeshifters changed back to their human forms; there were now there were eleven naked men. Well six and five underage teenagers. I turned around not just looked at the ground.

"Hand her over blood-sucker." Jacob said. "Get out of me," he growled at someone. From the corner of my eye I could see Jasper standing a few feet away.

"It's up to her."

"I'm not going anywhere." I responded, keeping my head turned. "Do you have pants or something?"

"Bella, Charlie's been worried sick about you. So come, I'll take you home."

"I already said I'm not going; Edward will take me home."

"He's not going anywhere if he hurt you. Well did he?"

"She clearly isn't dead."

"I wasn't talking to you. The treaty says 'bite' not 'kill'. Did he bite you Bella?"

"No."

"You heard her."

"Let's go Jacob." Someone commanded.

"They sort of became friends with their neighbors. Thank goodness Canadians are generous." Edward relayed to me.

They shifted back to wolves and crossed over. Jacob gave me one look before following his pack into the woods.

"Are the bears not going to, you know?"

"I didn't kill anyone so the only thing is I'm not allowed in their province, and most likely a few others or all of them. They're going to tell the other tribes about this. Right now Carlisle is trying to say thank you for their mercy by offering to tell them everything he knows about vampires. It benefits them greatly and since they think they aren't lying about the vegetarianism, it's enough to form a friendly agreement. Carlisle said I'm his son, so I'm free for now."

"That's good." My stomach then growled.

"All this talk about food is making me hungry." He chuckled but Emmett laughed out loud.

"You're an enigma." Edward said through a grin.

* * *

**I've** been thinking of compiling a couple of vampire romance stories for a possible compilation type of book. So should this one be in it? What say you.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  


"You're an enigma." Edward said through a grin.

* * *

It was an awkward ride to the border in Carlisle's car. Edward's car was severely damaged so it was sent to the junkyard. Carlisle gave me the once over and of course, the two crescents on my neck were the only damage he found.

"You swallowed your venom."

"Of course I did."

"Venom?"

"It's what turns someone into a vampire. It's incredibly painful and I didn't want you to change so..."

"Oh, okay." We said awkwardly.

"D-Dad..."

"I know you're sorry Edward. I'm relieved Bella is alright, we all are. But we still have the Forks police to settle with."

"What will happen."

"I said you called me from the cabin, that you said you two were eloping but changed your minds, that you were apologizing and asking me to come get you. Charlie of course said Bella wouldn't do that, adamant that you took her, but I said I thought I knew you too. Because you're a minor you won't be sent to jail. This will be a case of runaway lovers." I couldn't help but blush.

"I'll keep Charlie away from you."

"Thank you. We can only hope there isn't a price we can't pay to keep all of the news outlets from covering the story and that it blows over."

"It should, in school at least." I said.

"We'll pretend until it does."

"R-right." For some reason that was depressing.

"Let's get going, everyone is waiting for you."

"I need you to stop at the cabin."

"Why?"

* * *

After cleaning up the cabin, Edward and I told the lady a bear broke in and Edward handed over an envelope full of cash before we got back on the rode.

Rosalie seemed to me like a spitfire but more often in a bad mood. Emmett was a playful boy, the perfect antidote. Alice took me by surprise, I wasn't expecting a hug or to be called a friend despite this being the first time we met. Honestly I was happy about it. Jasper on the other hand was very tense and silent. Alice assured me he was louder than that. I don't know if it was because of the naked men or the experience of being bitten but I took it the wrong way and blushed. I would love to be bitten again.

Carlisle was the leader obviously, the protector, but as loving and soft as Mrs. Cullen. Esme Cullen hugged Edward for a few minutes and talked to him as Edward patted her back. Her lips moved rapidly and I couldn't pick up a sound. They must have super-hearing as well.

It was sweet seeing Edward like that. I looked up and saw him resting his head with his eyes closed. He was sandwiched between Rosalie and Emmett, while I sat next to Emmett, with Carlisle being the driver and Esme next to him. Apparently the others were a bit new to the diet and they also thought I smelled good.

"At least I don't stink." I joked. Emmett found that extraordinarily funny as well, while the others, except Rosalie, chuckled awkwardly. It was a serious situation but it was still funny.

"No kidding, those dogs stank!" Emmett said. He carpooled with us in case I said something hilarious again.

At the border we told the officers our family came to drive us home because we were in a car accident. 'All of the kids wanted to come, now they want to go home.' Carlisle said. Edward and I sat next to each, after I had switched seats for the facade, with him stroking my hair ; he had his face in my hair, smelling my scent. The others acted like bored teenagers, Rosalie had sunglasses and headphones on while Emmett bounced a small ball. I think I would like to have a family like theirs.

_Or do I want to be part of it_?

"Come, switch back." Esme said kindly.

"No, we're fine...right?"

"Yeah." Edward sighed.

"So how long till we get to Forks?" I asked Carlisle.

"Fourteen hours. Charlie ordered me to bring you back within twenty four hours." I looked up at Edward.

"You'd tell me if you had to move right?"

"I'll steal you away again if I had to." He said. I smirked.

"Alice said everything _will_ blow over so try not to worry too much."

"Alice? Oh right; you're not lying to me are you?"

"I won't ever lie to you." With that and Alice's vision, I could believe it. After all the worrying and action I could finally rest.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up, the sun was up.

"What time-oh, sorry." I apologized and took my legs off of Emmett's lap.

"Don't worry about it." He assured me.

"It's five pm. Are you hungry?" Esme asked. My stomach answered for me. I humbly accepted the plastic bag she handed over. A burrito, filling and portable.

"Hurry eating that. I had to smell that since the border."

"Rosalie." Edward admonished.

"If it weren't for you we wouldn't _be _in this mess!"

"Exactly, so don't take it out on her."

"Rosalie Lilith Hale, we are in this together." Esme scolded. Rosalie was still in a sour mood but she turned her body away from us. No wonder she rode in the car. Still I made sure to finish it quickly.

"You should call your father Bella," Carlisle said. I really didn't want to but I took his phone anyway. Hopefully it would make our arrival easier.

Just as I anticipated Charlie was yelling and asking over and over if I was okay, if Edward had touched me. To the latter I had said 'yes' which elicited a blush. Charlie was shocked. I took the opportunity to play my part which wasn't hard at all. In the end, it seemed like he believed me. It seemed like everyone else in the car was believing it considering how awkward it was after that.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  


Charlie was yelling and asking over and over if I was okay, if Edward had touched me. To the latter I had said 'yes' which elicited a blush. Charlie was shocked. I took the opportunity to play my part which wasn't hard at all. In the end, it seemed like he believed me. It seemed like everyone else in the car was believing it considering how awkward it was after that.

* * *

As soon as I was done eating, Edward returned to smelling my scent. His cold breath made the hairs at the back of my neck stand up, and the follicles stretch. It felt very nice.

It was overcast as usual in Forks. Too bad I couldn't enjoy the sun more in Alberta. Carlisle pulled into the parking lot of the police station, the others in the space next to it. _This is it_.

"Should I go in first and talk to my Dad before you go in?" Carlisle looked at Edward.

"Yes, or Charlie would end up with a broken hand." Edward said, tapping his fist to the side of his face.

"He must be so mad..."

"Not at you."

"Not yet." I reluctantly go out of the car and walk through the cool mist and into the nation. Everyone turned to look and started now that they saw it was Swan's not-so-innocent daughter. I looked to the side, it was as much control as I had over my eye-roll, and shuffled to the front desk.

"Charlie Swan please." I said, shoving my hands into the pockets of the jacket Alice brought along for me.

"At his desk."

"Thanks." I forced my eyes to look ahead as I walked through the sea of desks, everyone scrutinizing my clothes and expression.

Someone was in Dad's cubicle but left when I came in.

"Dad." I said, stepping to the side to let the man out.

"Bella!" He jumped out of his seat and pulled me into a crushing hug.

"Dad, I'm fine."

"I was worried sick about you! Do you have any idea how many people went to look for you?! Everyone in the station did, even on their off-hours and so did your friends at school!"

"I-"

"Where have you been?!"

"I-"

"Where's that _boy_?!"

"H-"

"What happened?!"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! If you stop interrupting me for a second, maybe I'd be able to get it out!" I screamed, pushing him away.

"God!" I huffed. I moved a few steps away from him and crossed my arms.

"Believe it or not it was _my_ idea. Edward was sick of the mundane town just like I was. The constantly grey skies and shitty weather was seriously making me go nuts. He once talked about a place he and the Cullens went camping once; there the sun always shone bright. It was at the top of a mountain.

Of course I told him to take me there. Took a lot of convincing too; he's actually a scaredy-cat beneath that pretty face. Besides, we were only going to be gone for a day. But then we got stranded there because his car was broken into while we were gone. It took a while before we got to a phone."

"You could have left a note."

"I was in a rush. The house didn't burn down did it?" I asked, suddenly remembering I had the oven on for the steaks.

"No, I turned it off when I got home." It was quiet for a moment.

"Edward is really nice. The worst thing he ever did was kiss me and give me a hickey but that's what teenagers do."

"I thought you were different, you're always so mature and..."

"Well I'm not. I have girlish dreams too. I want to fall hard and fast in love be like all the other girls. Maybe I act grown up but I'm still only seventeen. And before you say anything, I do think about the future; all the time. In fact, I don't know what I'm going to do at all but I know I want better than what you and mom have.

I'm trying not to worry about it because I'm a kid _now_ and I won't ever be a kid again but you and mom are always _pressuring_ me and I just can't take it anymore!." I turned to hide my distorting face and wiped my tears away.

"I tried to do the right thing by keeping this to myself so you or mom didn't get hurt but leave Edward alone. If anybody should get in trouble, it should be me for convincing him to do this. I just wanted to run away from the responsibilities for a while and be free. Being human isn't a crime."

"I...I didn't know."

"That's not your fault Char-Dad. It's hard to talk to someone who seems more like a stranger than family. I know you don't know me, and it's fine, but I know you know I take responsibility for my actions, so please let me handle this."

"I understand; hopefully the Cullens won't press charges."

"Okay."

"Wait, let me hug you a bit more." He enveloped me and, I don't know what it was, but I fell apart in his arms. I sobbed like a little girl who merely scraped her knee and bled.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Wait, let me hug you a bit more." He enveloped me and, I don't know what it was, but I fell apart in his arms. I sobbed like a little girl who merely scraped her knee and bled.

* * *

Charlie may be my father, but first and foremost he's the Cheif of Police. So despite my explanation I was put into an interrogation room and an interrogator questioned me. When I was told I had to go through it, I knew Edward was going to be taken to another interrogation room. I had given the important points and added details to it as Carlisle and Edward asked questions I answered to try to fill in any holes.

"We decided that I'd say I convinced Edward to do it. Edward hates the rain and the unwanted attention and gossip. He's always quiet, apart from everyone but his siblings and tense so it fits with his story arc. As for me, I wanted to runaway from the responsibilities I had. Edward doesn't know much about what they are but he can make the connection between that and my parents being divorced."

"Why would was it so easy for you to convince me to go?" Edward asked.

"Boy meets girl, that's what everyone thinks?"

"I think it's a rumor blown out of porportion by the student body. We simply ran away, _then_ we, you know." He said awkwardly.

"Remember to hide your neck," Carlisle told me.

"Will the scar go away?"

"I don't think so; Edward and the others still have theirs from the moment they died." Edward leaned close to me, pointing at the faint scar on the right side of his neck.

"If only I was paler." I said, something I never thought I'd say.

There was also a chance he heard me, I was hoping he didn't, but I had no idea of his hearing range.

_Whatever. It happened, it's over, I'll deal with it later_.

* * *

It was dark out by the time they let me go. I was fed while the interrogator talked to Edward, but I was still tired. It was hard giving my reasons for convincing Edward to run with me to the officer, and telling him about how I really liked him; the kiss, the want. He kept pushing for more, forcing me to admit that I might actually be falling in love with him, at the very least. I could only hope what was said stayed confidential until the case file was thrown away.

Edward on the other had to stay. I hesitated outside the door he was in. _When would I see him again? Would I ever if he did hear the things I've said_?

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I whispered.

"Bella Swan is the most gentle and caring person I ever met. I should have said that to her, I should have thanked her, and I should have said I love her. I don't care what everyone says or thinks." I was frozen where I stood.

_He heard every word and...more than that...he felt the same way?_

"Bella," Charlie called. I trudged to the end of the hall wishing I could go into that room and kiss him. Good looking boys always made me nervous but he wasn't just a pretty face.

Carlisle was sitting by the entrance with coffee in his hand. The adults said good night and he gave me a sweet smileCharlie drove us home us home in silence. All he said was 'hungry?' when we got into the house. I responded with 'no' and went into my room. I was away from Edward for a mere four hours but it felt like forever. It could have been because I was used to being near him but I knew that wasn't it.

* * *

I woke up the next day and found out that it was a little after six am. I must have slept soon after laying in bed. I could hear Charlie was eating breakfast at the table from the top of the stairs.

"Morning Dad."

"Hey, you're up early."

"Yeah."

"Hungry?"

"I got it." I went to the cupboards and took a bowl and a spoon from the drawer.

"Listen..."

"Yeah...?"

"Your mom and I only want what's best for you,"

"I-I know..."

"But we always knew you knew what was best for you. So...you don't have to share anything if you don't want to, especially with me; I know I wasn't present much in your life. A quick update is enough, just so you know."

"...Sure." I wanted to go back into my room, run from the awkwardness, but sat in the other chair, trying to be as quiet as possible. He left with a 'see you later' and kiss on my forehead. When the door closed I dropped my spoon in exasperation. I hated the awkwardness that time created.

* * *

I finished up and got dressed for school, making good time. Walking out the door I saw a familiar Silver Volvo and it's driver.

"Is that a new one?" I asked through my incredulous grin.

"Alice 'thought' ahead." He said, making quotation marks with his fingers. "I_ am_ grounded though. Maybe you would be too if you kidnapped someone." He added.

"Charlie thinks I kidnapped you and I'm not so," I said smugly. He smiled.

"Lucky. Ride with me?"

"Yeah." He walked around the the front of the car and opened the door for me. I thanked him and in a flash he was in the driver's seat, starting up the car.

"Bella I've been thinking." He said as he pulled onto the road.

"...yes?"

"Could you ever forgive me for what I've done and all the pain I'm causing you?"

"Didn't I already say I did?"

"Yes however...I suppose I needed to hear it again."

"Well, you're only human."

"You're right though, I am. I don't remember my human family but when I was reborn, I didn't accept Carlisle as my father until much later on. The same struggles you have I've been through. Carlisle and Charlie may be different people but all fathers are the same, I hope. They only want you to be free from pain; they're protectors."

"I know."

"Don't worry about Charlie, he understands; I read his mind. Sorry about eavesdropping, for that and your conversation with him back at the station."

"It's fine, I've accepted that you've heard. Did the others...?"

"Yes, my family and a few officers."

"Mmm."

"I hope they keep it to themselves."

"Me too."

"I genuinely hope that you will open up to me. You should have someone to confide in, like how I confide in you. N-no pressure though, to tell me your secrets and hold mine."

"Honestly it feels like you already know everything and it's no trouble."

"Yeah, I've felt that way since then. It's strange but it's an adjustment I'm willing to make. O-one more thing, bear with me."

"I like it when you talk." He smiled at that. He couldn't blush but I could tell he was.

"I wish I could have confessed to you in person rather than the way it happened."

"Oh..." Heat rushed into my cheeks.

"Would it be alright with you, or should I say, would you _not_ pretend to my love interest?"

"I may if you don't."

"Then I won't."

"I won't either." I bit my lip to keep from grinning and turned away to hide my face. Somehow how I could sense he was trying to control his grin too.


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"...Would you _not_ pretend to my love interest?"

"I may if you don't."

* * *

Everyone stared when we drove into the school parking lot and practically crowded around the parking space he pulled into.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Giving us our space," He said and nodded to the other side of the lot. Alice waved enthusiatically with big smile. It was contagious.

"Ugh..." Edward groaned.

"Is Rosalie still in a bad mood?"

"Don't take her demeanor seriously; she's...complicated. The others are happy too, they just keep it on short reigns for her sake."

"Ah."

As we got in 'line' with the swarm of students, I began to pick up on their whispers.

"Who would've thunk!" A girl laughed.

"I don't see it." Said a jock.

"Think she's pregnant?"

"What else did they do all alone! Play board games?"

"It's always the quiet ones."

"What a slut!"

My head tilted down but I was burning holes through the gossipers with my gaze and cursing at them in my head.

"Hey Bella!" I heard Angela call. She excused herself until she was next to me. I put a hand on her shoulder as if to comfort her from the exertion.

"How are you-both, doing?" She asked, trying to be as gentle about it.

"We're fine Angel." I said.

"Thank you for your concern." Edward said rather loudly. That made me smile.

"So how was your weekend?"

"A bit busy. We were given quite a bit of work; I saved it, I thought I should wait for you then bother the chief with it."

"Cool, that;s really great of you."

"No problem, but you_ do_ have a test today."

"That's a problem."

* * *

I'm certain I flunked said test. The morning was fine; kids were kids and teachers were teachers. But I couldn't wait to spen two periods with Edward. It was hard to say 'see you later'. So hard that neither of us did. He kissed my head walked back in the direction we came from, to class. I wondered if this was usual, if the 'magic would slowly dissipate. I hoped it wouldn't, that it would be this way forever.

_Can it?_

_Well...I could if..._

Those thoughts stuck with me but I thought it was too soon in the relationship to bring up 'forever'.

_Huh. Edward Cullen is my boyfriend._

_Edward Cullen is my boyfriend_.

"Edward Cullen is your boyfriend?!" Jessica screamed.

"Shh!" I looked around and sure enough everyone heard. I pushed her tray along with mine.

"How?! Why?! Wait, what?!"

"We kissed, because, we enjoyed kissing and want to keep kissing."

"But when did this happen?!"

"It started when on my first day. It isn't a big deal Jess."

"I suppose..."

"I heard you and everyone went looking for me. Thanks."

"Sure, it wasn't a _total_ waste of time. I think Mike likes me!"

"Do tell."

Jessica filled me in, almost a play by play of everything Mike said and did and the results of her 'tests' on him as I looked around for him. His family were already seated but he wasn't anywhere. We got to the same table from before where, thankfully, Edward cut in.

"I hope you don't mind I...take bella away." He said, probably wishing there was another way to say it.

"N-no, it's whatever." Jess stammered.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"Of course I was, and I came to thank our friends for volunteering to look for us."

"Yeah, seriously you guys; it was really awesome of you. We're sorry and we really appreciate it."

"We would do it for you." Edward added. I nodded to second it.

"No problem." They chorused.

"But you can make it up to us. We're planning a beach trip to La push, come with us." Tyler invited.

"Oh..." I looked at Edward.

"Sorry, but I'm grounded; thanks anyway though."

"Bell?"

"Uh...I shouldn't, it's too soon."

"M'kay, but you're missing out."

"I'm sure."

"Come sit with me," Edward asked.

"You guys mind?" I asked them.

"N-no, go ahead."

"Okay." I said to both. With an arm around my shoulder he led me to one of the few empty tables.

"We aren't sitting with your family?"

"I thought we'd enjoy being teenagers together for a bit but if you want-"

"No! I mean, I like your idea. Besides, they need time to heal too."

"Not Emmett he's...he bounces back faster than his checks."

"...what?"

"He spoils Rosalie. He would buy everything on earth for her if he could."

"Aw, that's cute."

"_He_ isn't. He's really-" He suddenly turned to him. "-nasty." He turned back and sighed exasperatedly, covering his eyes.

"He overshares."

"What's he thinking?"

"Ropes and Rosalie-oh my god."

"Woah..."

"Mhmm..."

"Speaking of..._that_, is it the same as it is for humans?"

"What? Sex?" His voice went up an octave when he said the S word.

"N-no, I mean, I probably would have asked later but that's not what Im asking _now_. I meant 'relationships'."

"They're different. For us it's forever."

"Really?" He nodded.

"Would we be forever?"

"If you wished to, I wouldn't rush into it."

"...I guess but..." I thought back about the time he bit me.

"Do you want that?"

"I'm certain I do. I've been waiting over a century for you Bella Swan." I gave him a sad smile.

"It's unfair, I only had to wait two decades."

"Sure but, if you changed your mind about moving to Forks we wouldn'r have met and you wouldn't realize what happened."

"True..." I gasped. The fact shot fear into me.

"Thank goodness you came." He said, trying to laugh it off.

"Seriously."

"Then...what would you say to meeting my parents?"

"Can you promise it won't be awkward?"

"No."

"Okay."

"Will I get introduced to your father?"

"Wanna try dying a third time?"

"He can't kill me."

"Well...he already knows so might as well." I said, pushing my overcooked broccoli around my tray.

"Reminds me to check on my mom."


	15. Carlisle's POV

Carlisle's POV [totally optional to read]

"Hey! There's a new girl coming to school!" Alice said happily.

"What are _you_ happy about Alice."

"Oh come on Rose, barely anything happens but...I thinks things will be different."

"Did you see something?" Jasper asked.

"Just her face but I hardly get visions of humans and she's pretty clear to me. I think I have a human friend!" Rosalie turned up her lips at that that.

"I think she's Cheif Swan's daughter. They look exactly alike except her face is long and narrow. Good for him; isn't this great Edward?"

"Sure."

"Shouldn't you all be going to school?" Esme 'asked'.

"Oh we're going."

* * *

It was an ordinary day that day, as was the day after that. However later I found out Edward was finding it hard to be around Bella Swan and left after arriving home. We weren't worried and we were sure he would return. I suppose we weren't sure of what state he would be in.

"Kayla, please order and MRI for and a blood test for Annie." My cell phone started to vibrate.

"Yes Doctor."

"Thank you." Looking down at my hand I saw it was Alice.

"_Dad! Edward's gone and he took Bella!_"

"What?" I seperated myself from the eavesdropping ears of the nurse. "What are you saying?"

"_I think...I think Edward's not coming back. He's almost fed on Bella. I already saw Charlie Swan filing a missing person report. We're going to be in big trouble; I don't know where he's going. His mind is moving too fast, I can't see her!_"

I was almost paralyzed where I was. Not again.

"What happened?"

"_He wasn't at school and he never came home. I'm running to their house to see if he was there_."

"Don't get caught, call me whenever something comes up. In the mean time, none of you say anything to the police till I get home."

"_Yeah._"

What was it that made it hard for young vampires to avoid temptation? Was it the age they were when they were reborn? Or was it something that couldn't be helped? Even I desire the life force of someone else.

Alice called again and saw evidence of when Bella was taken. The blanket she layed on and her novels were still in the yard. After a few minutes of deliberation we decided it was best to clean it; we didn't know what it looked like, a mere disappearance perhaps, but we knew it was better than kidnapping. Her visions stayed the same.

That evening the town police came to our home and questioned us all seperately while a few searched the house. We last saw him yesterday afternoon. We didn't know where he was. The children don't share classes so they didn't know he wasn't in school. He doesn't runaway often and he always returns. I never heard anything about him being friends with Isabella Swan.

They asked if I wanted to file a missing person's report, I declined. My wife and I were sure he could return. However they still thought Edward was with her and told us they would need us to participate. With my cell phone attached to a tracker I was told to call him. I did, over and over, and he didn't pick up any of them.

They whispered amongst themselves if Edward couldhave detroyed his cell phone, if it was premeditated, or a planned runaway. They mentioned what the students who were questioned said. Cullen was weird, he always is but today he seemed to like Swan. He must have liked her, everybody was interested in the new girl. Bella acted smart, she probably was but even she thought Cullen was good looking. They didn't see them talk but they were made partners in biology. Their weirdness was eerily similar.

Charlie Swan came through the door like a grief sticken father, shouting questions at me, while still in his uniform. His comrades tried to calm him. They couldn't have gotten far, they said. Bella seems like a sweet girl, but we can't rule out runaway as the reason. Children from divorced parents were always troubled.

They told him he couldn't be an officer on the case, and convinced him to go home. They were already contacting Reneé to find out if she called her, and advised that he didn't do any investigation on his own to keep the case pure.

I was given a few days off to cope with my missing son. We all stayed together trying to think of a way to handle the situation here while Alice pushed herself to try to find them. At long last Alice saw something, the sign on a building. We searched the name on the web and found an address. Immediately Alice started dialing. We heard his voice and we were relieved. Angry, Rosalie yelled at him and I took the device from her to keep Edward from feeling threatened.

I tried to remind him I would never be ashamed of him or angry, I tried to remind him about what we talked about the last time he couldn't deny his desire. I tried reminding him we were all in trouble and needed him to return with the girl. He didn't seem to be able to help himself but no matter what, we couldn't let the girl die.

He would be hunted down by the police and soon the Quileutes would find out what's happened and so we would also beomce the hunted. I had an entire family to look out for. If she was found dead and empty of blood, the wolves would know who was to blame and the Volturi would investigate.

We had to find him, but as protective as he was of his catch, it was best if no one went in 'hot'. We came to the conclusion of telling the officer in charge of the case that Edward called, filled with regret and afraid of the consequences. With Jasper and Esme with me t the station, I used our reputation as a good-to-do family and Jasper's ability to persuade him to allow us to do it. This would end the case right now.

But back home the Quileutes appeared from the woods in front of our home. The treaty was broken and so we would be eradicated. We argued none of us knew that for sure and I tried to reason with them that it wasn't just to punish those who didn't break it. We would find Edward and bring him back. They would need our help to find him and save the girl.

They insisted on coming with us and followed our vehicles into Canada. Using burner phones, we called every news outlet, and any digital newspapers and offered a blank check if they didn't cover the story. If we kept it as unsearchable as possible, it would contain the damage and leave no trace. We won't have to cover up a murder, we would bring the girl back.

We parked near the park and under the cover of night searched for his scent. The cabin they stayed in was clean of blood but her scent was stronger than usual. It was clear she once had an open wound. It shocked everyone else. We left and scanned the entire forest. To my surprise they found a different scent in the woods. I interrupted Edward's trail but when it led them to animal carcasses they knew others found him.

This complicated things. We weren't sure how we felt about turning a blind eye to the possible murder of a family member but we agreed we couldn't let him die. He would be kept in the basement of our home if we had to, to keep this from happening. We would move, he seemed fine with other humans. And we weren't sure if the 'new ones' liked human meat or not.

Alice saw that Edward had decided to cross the border, avoiding any area with first-natives. Taking a quicker route we arrived and saw nothing. The wolves were impatient but thankfully still trusted us. But no long after we heard a car in the otherwise empty land speeding through the thick forest and crash. A pair of footsteps ran while five four sets of paws pounded on the ground. He skidded to a stop when he saw us waiting and we all looked on in surprise when we saw the ten foot bears.

It was clear Bella Swan was alive and human, a disappointment to a few wolves. Edward mouthed what their leader was thinking. Sam Uley couldn't say the treaty was broken, even Bella had confirmed she was never bitten. They couldn't do anything but the treaty would be altered. If it ever happened again we would all pay for it with our lives, he thought and led the pack across the border and into forest.

After an agreement with the Algonkian bears we were able to to go home. But the trouble felt far from over.

* * *

**I **woke up today with LOTS of reviews so thank you **Pinklady** and **Jansails** and **Oopsadaze**!


	16. Edward'sPOV

Edward's POV

_Why...why?!_

This whole thing was insane. But it felt planned. It was _this_ girl, who had _this_ scent, that _I_ wouldn't be ble to resist. I wasn't angry about it. Bella Swan was an angel on earth. She wasn't afraid, she didn't think I was a monster. She always only saw me.

She understood me, she comforted me. I always felt detached from the world. In a lot of ways I was. So to meet someone and know there was at least one person who understood made feel like everything was real. That this was my life, that I was alive. It made my heart beat. _She_ did.

I could hear that she understood, that she cared, but I wanted to taste it. I wanted my lips on hers, and taste the remnants of the words she spoke.

Her lips were soft and...delicious. I wanted more of it, I took more. I could feel her against me, I hungered for her. But her blood rushed through her veins, it's sound and her strong, pumping heart filled my ears and then my head. The monster was fighting to return but I didn't want to hurt her. This wasn't what it was, I refused that it be. I only want _her_.

She was the reason I was able to stop then. Perhaps with practice my life could be more than feeding and fighting. Perhaps my life could be with her.

I wished things were different. That I talked to her that day in biology. Even Jasper had more control. I grounded my teeth as I drove through the crowded streets. Too slow.

I wouldn't be in trouble, I wouldn't have taken away this gift from myself. Bella wouldn't be in danger. No matter what happened, she would be safe. I've dug my grave.

"Bella. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well...It's out of our control, I can't blame you for that."

"I mean-"

* * *

I never thought about how I would die. But dying for the sake of someone I loved seems like a good way to go.

My family and the Wolves were behind me, our chasers infront. I want to fight, I want to live many tomorrows with this girl. But her tomorrows were more important.

"STOP!" I yelled at them. They were massive bears, with the same capabilities as the wolves but with longer claws.

In their minds they recounted stories of sickly sweet scents and bloodless bodies and at the same time, looked at us, trying to see if I truly was a vampire. They've never seen one before and I had a healthy human girl with me. They wondered if it was I who killed those animals.

"Bella...run." _What is she still doing here?!_

"_**Go**_!"

"No." The determination in her eyes was power that I've never seen before. She tried to pull me behind her, to shield me; I was too strong so she stepped in front of me and stretched her arms out.

"If you want him you have to go through me!" _Is she insane?!_

"Bella!" Some boy yelled. _Pretty, you say. I'll keep tabs on your thoughts from now on..._

"Jacob?!"

"They merely wanted to find out what killed the animals. Because the scent left behind wasn't human. Now they feel threatened because there's two species and they're very concerned about themselves and their country. I didn't hurt a human." I said, speaking their concerns for them. The bears were shocked, scared I could read their minds. I'm a monster, who was the girl, why is she here, is she just a blood bag for me.

"She's..." She was special but I'm a monster. She was an innocent, and I brought her here to use her. I hung my head in shame.

"I'm his friend!" Bella yelled. "This isn't his fault-I _wanted_ to come!" They didn't believe her, thought she was mad.

"They think you're under a spell. It's over Bella."

"Over my dead body! There isn't a decision to make; no one can decide if you live or die, only you! I know you want to live, you're scared right now so I know. I won't let you die Edward!" She said, her eyes trying to stab mine with the truth that believed in and inject it into me. The bears couldn't believe what they were witnessing and at the same time didn't believe she was lying. She was putting herself in danger to protect me. Would I fight to protect her.

"I wouldn't hurt one of you. I won't." Nevertheless, they didn't want foreign creatures in their country. Just in case.

"Wait, what are they saying?" Bella asked.

"They _are_ angry I killed a bear, I illegally hunted a moose because I didn't have a permit, and they never want any vampire to step foot in their province." What about the other vampires.

"These people don't hunt humans nor would they eat a half-man. My crimes are my own so don't charge them with it." I said in my family's defense.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen, this is my family. Our neighbors are the Quileute wolves."

"Is it true you only feed on animals." I asked for them.

"Yes. We have hunted in Canada before but to keep the peace we are more than willing to keep hunts within the US."

"Same as you can control your strength and shifting, so can we. They want to talk with you, you're allowed to cross."

"Will the ladies please avert their eyes," Emmett joked. Sweet, sweet Bella turn around.

"Hand her over blood-sucker." Jacob said. "Get out of me," He growled at Jasper.

"It's up to her." _I really don't like this one_...

"I'm not going anywhere. Do you have pants or something?" Bella said.

"Bella, Charlie's been worried sick about you. So come, I'll take you home." I bit down hard, to keep from growling.

"I already said I'm not going; Edward will take me home."

"He's not going anywhere if he hurt you. Well did he?"

"She clearly isn't dead."

"I wasn't talking to you. The treaty says 'bite' not 'kill'. Did he bite you Bella?"

"No."

"You _heard_ her."

"Let's go Jacob." Someone commanded.

"They sort of became friends with their neighbors. Thank goodness Canadians are generous." I relayed to Bella. They shifted back to wolves and crossed over. Jacob glanced at before following his pack into the woods. He decided he would protect Charlie and his daughter for him.

"Are the bears not going to, you know?" Bella asked.

"I didn't kill anyone so the only thing is I'm not allowed in their province, and most likely a few others or all of them. They're going to tell the other tribes about this. Right now Carlisle is trying to say thank you for their mercy by offering to tell them everything he knows about vampires. It benefits them greatly and since they think they aren't lying about the vegetarianism, it's enough to form a friendly agreement. Carlisle said I'm his son, so I'm free for now."

"That's good." Her stomach then growled.

"All this talk about food is making me hungry." I chuckled through a grin. Emmett guffawed but he was losing it in his head.

"You're an enigma."

* * *

I always thought I was unlucky. I lost my parents, I died, I didn't fit in. I was lonely, and I didn't have a special person. I had forever to go in circles in my head. I had nothing, I had my family. So it was a welcomed surprise that I wasn't going to die. A wonderful end, learning Bella would defend me from death. She was beautiful, strong, fearless. A bit crazy maybe but she was _**my**_ special person.


	17. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Will I get introduced to your father?"

"Wanna try dying a third time?"

"He can't kill me."

"Well...he already knows so might as well." I said, pushing my overcooked broccoli around my tray.

"Reminds me to check on my mom."

* * *

Edward took my hand and gripped it tight in support as we walked to our seat in bio. In a small room, the awkwardness was thicker and these people were as curious as the rest of the student body. It was worse than the first day of school.

It was movie day today; I welcomed the silence and darkness but it made me hyper aware of Edward. He inched closer and closer as the projected, animated process of a multiplying cell becoming a baby played on the chalkboard. My temperature went up and made me want to take my cardigan off.

Once the right side of his body was pressed up against the left of mine, he nuzzled into the crook of my neck, breathing deeply. His cold breath sweet relief.

"This is still hard but not as seemingly impossible as the first day."

"Well-that's-good." I huffed.

"I find your reactions hilarious."

"You're terrible."

Thank goodness the teacher turned on the lights not long after that, but I missed Edward's head on my shoulder as soon as he went to his side of the table. By the end of the day, after dropping me off and picking up from my last three classes I got that he was enjoying this as much as I was. And that made me happier. He's scary, intimidating, but adorable.

"Time to meet the 'rents, or 'rent." He said happily.

"Oh joy."

* * *

I _knew_ it would be awkward, sitting at the table with my Dad and boyfriend. I thought I would never have to experience it since I didn't find anyone I liked or liked me in a serious way.

"So. You're Edward."

"Yes. Sir, I want to apologize for putting Bella in danger. I should have taken her back before it got dark and maybe then we could have been back sooner, before my car was trashed."

"We shouldn't talk about the case but...I trust Bella and so I myself won't be pressing any charges. I'd be in trouble if I did, and I hope your father doesn't on Bella."

"He won't, not at all. He's really happy Bella's safe."

"Good, good. Well, what are your intentions?"

"I genuinely, really _really_ lover her and...I promise to _keep_ her safe, defend her honor and be respectful." He said, looking at me during the last bit.

"Love is a very strong word son I don't care how easy it is to say nowadays for you kids."

"We aren't like those kids Dad."

"I know _you_ aren't."

"I'm very aware of that Sir, I'm a bit old-fashioned in comparison to the youth and on top of that my parents raised me right. Carlisle and Esme are the perfect example of pure love."

"Well I'll be. Tell me the truth, all you did was kiss?"

"Oh my god."

"Yes Sir, I swear on my life that was all I did."

"Well, can't make ya promise you'll only do _that_. As a father it's my responsibility, my baby-"

"Dad, you're really not going to give us the sex talk right?"

"It's my job. I'm kind of enjoying it."

"My father already lectured me on that Sir..."

"Alright, I'll stop teasing; I trust Carlisle. I'll let you date my one and only daughter under one condition."

"Yes Sir?"

"Don't call me 'sir' ever again. I'm thirty-eight not forty."

"I can do that."

* * *

"So how was it?" I asked Edward, walking him to his car.

"Not as scary as I thought. But his blessing was worth it."

"Yeah."

"Your turn tomorrow," He said with a smirk.

"I bet it'll be more enjoyable for me than it was for you."

"That's unfair."

"Tough."

"I'll see you,"

"See you." He gave me an award winning smile before getting in the car and driving home. I sighed.

_God, I'm silly._

Reading all ten emails from my mom was enough to sober me up. Just as I thought, Mom was freaking out and she was threatening to come get me and take me 'home'.

_Sorry for worrying you mom, everything's fine and Dad's great. __Please don't tell him to ground me though, and I don't want to move to Jacksonville. __As in, I really, really, really don't want to go._

_I'm actually happy here. Yeah, it's because of the boy I ran away with. __He's nice, really nice. You'd love him. __And it isn't Dad's fault, just a bad decision, promise. I've made friends and everything's going super well.  
_

_No I'm not 'in trouble', I know what you're thinking. Come on Mom. __I promise to keep you updated. Tell Phil I said 'Hey' for me and 'Good Luck". You're remembering to pick up your dry cleaning right? Your clothes will get donated if you don't pick them up._

_I love you. B._

* * *

**Sorry **this has been going on forever. I **am **trying to wrap it up but I guess...I passed the point?


	18. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Your parents were really nice to me before but do they kind of like me?" I asked Edward.

"They already love you. I just hope they don't scare you off."

"I don't think that's possible."

"Did I scare you?"

"Not in the way that you're thinking of and that was then, this is now. Actually Rosalie is pretty scary."

"She'll behave."

"So what's it like to have siblings?"

"You'll find out soon enough..." He said, and pulled into the the driver. Like the gentleman he is he opened the door for me.

"Thanks. Woah...it's huge." I said. It was large, modern but with the essence of a victorian home. It had a small porch and large windows to let in light; It was clearly built to withstand the cold, rain, and time.

"A regular house would be a bit stifling after a while."

"I suppose. Was it custom built?"

"Yes, and made to last. We move around a lot but this location is one of our favorites. Thick wilderness, abundant wildlife and little to no sun."

"How many houses do you own?"

"Soon it will be four."

"Then you're going to move?"

"Well...we can't stay stay in one place for long but not for another year. Let's go,"

The door was unlocked, I suppose vampires is enough of a security measure. The house immediately opened to the living room, a roomy one at that, and on the left was a spacious lounge. The inside of the house matched the outside; it had the same color scheme in the form of materials like the outside and a few souveniers from other places while the walls were white to bounce the limited natural light around.

"Through there is the kitchen."

"I thought you didn't eat?"

"Esme loves to bake, it's one of her favorite things to do. Interior decorating is another. Sometimes she works as one." Suddenly vampires fell from the loft-like second floor and staircase.

"Bella!" Alice cried as she fell. She ran up to me and immediately pulled me into a hug, then I had only just lifted my hands to accept her.

"H-hey,"

"'Bout time, I've been waiting to be introduced. This is Jasper,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said while holding his breath.

"So Edward _would_ share snacks after all." Emmett said with a grin.

"Uh..." I chuckled awkwardly.

"Emmett, what are you-"

"Edward's a don't-touch-my-stuff kind of guy-"

"That's because you always dent things."

"You wish you had my guns."

"Well, you'd need to buy me dinner before you get yours..." I tried to joke.

"_Nice_! I'm Emmett, this is Rose."

"Rosalie." She corrected.

"It's great to meet you guys here, where you know, you don't have to act human." Then his parents came from the kitchen.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen,"

"Carlisle and Esme Bella," Esme reminded me as she kissed my cheek.

"Hello Bella, everything alright?"

"Perfect, no one's the wiser." I said with a wink and a thumbs-up.

"We never doubted you, I was refering to your health."

"I'm as healthy as a horse."

"Good. I have to return to the hospital now; I can't stand being away for so long. Please, make yourself at home."

"Thanks...So, uh, your house is really something."

"Thany you." Esme said sweetly. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

"I'm going to give her a tour...uh, mmm." I chuckled at that as Edward pulled me away to the floating stairs.

"That went well."

"I'm surprised it wasn't worse."

"I think your familly is awesome. I can tell though there's a competition to one-up Emmett's jokes."

"You handled it just fine." He said through a smile. "On this floor is Carlisle's study, there's the balcony, and a room where I keep my piano."

"So you play?"

"Yes, I enjoy it."

"I wish I could, but I'm just not nimble with my fingers. Graduation caps?"

"We matriculate a lot."

"Gosh...I feel sorry for you."

"We were able to go to college which changed it up a bit but due to our appearance we wouldn't be able to pass as adults."

"Right, yeah about that...why were you changed at such young ages-nevermind, it's too soon for me to know."

"Well, Emmett was dying from his wounds from being mauled by a bear, I can tell you that."

"Still, that's awful."

"...Up here are our rooms. Alice and Jasper's, Emmett and Roalie's, My parents, and this...this is my room."

"...It's nice, classier than mine." It could be a representation of his life. Everything was the same as the rest of the house; clean lines, and organized. His representation was done by the collection of CD's and sound system.

"I...like yours best."

"You've...been to my room?"

"When I stole your passport and...I-I watched you sleep. Last night."

"Oh. Did...you give me my passport back?"

"It's back in your drawer."

"That was...my underwear drawer..."

"I-I didn't look."

"That's impossible. It's okay though."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I said almost breathlessly. "So, um, how've you been? It's been three days since you fed, you know."

"Uh...I'm trying not to think about it. I caused a lot of trouble so I don't want..."

"Oh."

"You're disappointed?"

"Um...in a way. It doesn't much after..."

"You're terrible. Taunting me like that." His eyes turned black and he stepped closer and closer.

"I-I didn't mean-"

"It hasn't been easy, hearing your heart pump, being with you. **I want you**. I want to devour you, I want to savor you. I want you to give yourself to me and **I want to take you**. I want you to be mine forever. It isn't fair what you do to me. **I don't deserve to suffer anymore,** so please,**feed me**."

He grabbed my head and shoulder and bit into the scar he left last time. I couldn't help the gasp of pain that escaped my mouth but it died off into a moan as his bite took it's 'effect'. I tried to push his teeth in deeper, pressing his head into me, as if it would get me closer to my climax. He growled and suddenly we were on his couch, my wrists held together above my head in his grip.

"Don't!" He screamed.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll be good." He hung his head, his lips just an inch from mine. Still filled with the need, I tried to kiss him but he turned away.

"You don't...want me?"

"Not like this, I don't want it to be ruined by this...monster."

"...I see. Should I put some distance between us?"

"No, anything but distance."

"Okay...well, you're siblings share rooms so, are they like us?" I asked, trying to distract him.

"Yes, but they've gotten married before...We grew up in times where pre-marital sex was frowned upon."

"Is marriage the same as marriage between humans then?"

"Exactly the same."

"Cool."

"Yeah..."

"Would we...would you want that?"

"To be married?"

"Yeah,"

"Doesn't everyone."

"Not really."

"Do you?"

"Well yeah...if I could."

"Would you marry me just to have sex with me?"

"Well no, but it's a nice plus." He smirked at me.

"But you said you were going to move in a year," _I want him to stay, or go with him but...would I be bothersome? Would I be allowed?_

"I don't...want you to go."

"Would you come with me?"

"If...it's okay with you?"

"It's more than okay," He asked, as if I should have known.

"But you do know what I mean right? Since you're going to live forever, so will I."

"It's your decision Bella, I just want you to be sure; it can't be reversed. I need you to know what you would have to leave behind. I need you to be sure, for both of our sakes. If you grew to regret the decision, I would feel guilty."

"I am sure. I don't think I would regret it but it sure as hell won't be your fault so you shouldn't feel guilty."

"Just...wait a year, at least."

"Do you promise not to take off? I'll hunt you down you know."

"I know, I promise."

* * *

**Was** this nice? I think it was nice. Grr! I hated it when Edward left Bella in New Moon, I was like, what the fuck asshole, it's MY choice! I'll chain you up if I have to. XP

Excuse my 'french' but in all seriousness, it was always her choice. Those pages with the one letter were the most disturbing I have ever read. I mean, we're all waiting or have waited a REALLY long time for 'the one' right? Everybody is whether they like or read Twilight so for them to take that way away is sooooo, ugh, not...


	19. Chapter 15

Edward Cullen did in fact keep his promise to me. Under the pretense of going to the same college to be together, not far from the truth, we left Forks together along with him family.

The talk of our elopement wore off in less than two weeks, and it never did appear in the news. With no statements from either family and a confidentiality agreement with the Forks police, there wasn't enough substance. Besides, Miley Cyrus did something wild so everyone was covering that.

Over the course of the year I got to know the Cullens more personally and grew close. I fit in perfectly, it wasn't a surprise to me or any of the Cullens. It was just meant to be as rocky as the start was. Edward still fed from me and hunted animals to keep his desire at bay for as long as he could. For the sake of the others we only did it a few miles from the house. And for my sake, Carlisle checked my health.

The year flew by, Edward and I were always all over each other, we've said 'I love you', and then we were dancing in the gazebo at prom. I brought up the subject of forever and told him my decision had not changed. I told him I didn't care about the human stuff (it never mattered to me), that I knew how much I would have to lie to my parents, that I would have to discourage them from visiting me and that I would have to bury them, but that my need for forever with him was too great. I loved him, and I loved our family. I couldn't bear being away from them for more than a few hours. I _needed_ forever.

Going away for college wasn't a complete lie. I went with Edward, but we left so we could keep our marriage secret. I suppose in the end we did elope.

* * *

It's an extraordinary thing to meet someone who accepts you for what you are,

someone who chooses to spend the rest of their life with you.

No amount of time with Bella will ever be enough.

But we'll start with forever.

* * *

**If** I could keep this fic going, it would be like Vampire Kisses. Short, sweet, and it would feel like we were living every day with them. But this isn't the full story obviously. Just a chapter.

Thanks for joining me, it's been great, I enjoyed talking with you guys and entertainning you more so. Hopefully I can keep doing that with other twifics. Just to clear things up, Triple-Sided Apocalypse is an apocalypse twific where the Cullens, wolves and other vampires as well as humans are implicable.

Be kind to one another, not to rip off Ellen.

_With infinite love forever,_

_MYSTERY READER_

PS: In case anyone asks, WILL I write another 'chapter'? Maybe, and if I do, it'll be tacked on here.

PPS: If you're reading this days, weeks, months, years into the future, HI from the past! Say Hi, so I can say Hi back.


	20. message

**NEW MESSAGE!**

I don't just write for fun or for myself, I do it for you, to entertain. I'm a rarity, not to toot my own horn, but I'm someone who cares about everyone. Strangers _are _friends you haven't met yet. And I care for you through my stories. Hopefully I'm not creepy. I hope to make a living as a novelist because I can't do anything else. Or much if I'm lucky and I haven't been for a long time.

I would love it you guys if you just read my original work and gave me your honest feedback, if you love it, want more, or it could use some tweaking here and there tell me where. There's a 'story' I uploaded called 'Stories', how original right? XD follow it and you'll get updates. Hopefully no one flags it but no one flagged MANIFEST, my first novel, so I'm taking my chances. Bad idea maybe but I do really need your help.

_with infinite love forever,_

_MYSTERY READER_

* * *

**OLD MESSAGES**

"Domineering, rouge vamp-ward" I said.

WHAT IF EDWARD TOTALLY CHANGED AND CREATED AN UNDERGROUND EMPIRE OF BLOOD AND SEX?!

29 followers and counting which is awesome!

* * *

This is a message to anyone and everyone who has followed, favorited this story and/or me before and after it's completion.

**Thank you so much!** Your support really means the world to me and I appreciate each and every one of you and all of the reviews and the new friendships I've made because of this story! As for the idea I got after it's completion, I'll post the alternative end when I write it.

As I've said, any of you are welcome to read the others, as for A Twisted Fairytale, it's seueal, Untold Fairytales, and The BitterSweet have to be revised before they're reposted, but Tribal Husbands, soon to include the females of the Twilight verse and Vampire Nature are there for you to read. Vampire Nature may become a pic itself.

I also welcome you to read any original works I post, I would really love your feedback. Supposedly it's againts the rules to put up announcements as a fit and I don't want to test my luck so I'm sorry I can't update you on their postings one by one.

**Triple-Sided Apocalypse** has been up now for a week, here's the summary:

Taking place after Edward left, a virus has broken out. But anyone who breathes can get affected. Anyone. And with the food source of the majority of the vampire race is infected, so are the vampires who fed on them. Animals are faring no better than humans; Werewolves and other shapeshifters suffer alongside their mortal enemies and humans. With a vampire zombie on Bella's tail...

I hope to see you all again! I love you all!

_With infinite love forever,_

_MYSTERY READER_


End file.
